Solo contigo
by Nian
Summary: Yaoi — RuHana — La vida del pelirrojo se ha vuelto un infierno, de que forma podra el zorro ayudarle?, aceptara el Tensai?. Fic dedicado a Soru.
1. Chapter 1

Solo contigo

Por Nian

Para Soru

N/A: Fanfic hecho especialmente para Soru. Solo lo publico para que no se olviden de mi.

Advertencia: Este es un fic bastante fuerte. Espero que no me cancelen la cuenta por publicarlo, pero si pasa pues ya saben que también estoy en slasheaven.

PROLOGO.

Miraba al techo de aquel vulgar hotel, intentando distraer su mente en algo menos desagradable, mientras se acostumbraba a los constantes movimientos del cuerpo del hombre sobre el.

Su rojo cabello se mecía rítmico sobre la almohada mientras gemía quedo, con sus piernas sobre los hombros de un desconocido que le penetraba con fuerza, afortunadamente sin violencia pero igualmente le hacia cerrar los ojos de dolor. No podía sentir placer, no con quien estaba, tenia otros clientes pero admitía que solo con uno de ellos se sentía bien.

Se conoció así mismo, por completo, cuando tuvo que hacerlo por primera vez. Lo hizo con un ex compañero del equipo de básquet ball, aquel que apodaban "el Tirador de tres puntos". Parecía maduro aunque resulto un poco violento, pero por lo menos le hizo conocer los pormenores de su nuevo oficio y saber que esperar además de hasta donde podía llegar sin protección.

"Nunca dejes que se vengan dentro de ti sin condón", "Nunca tragues el semen aun cuando te lo pidan", fueron sus mejores consejos y los siguió al pie de la letra. Su primera noche no fue con un desconocido, aprendió mucho las primeras tres, además de que afortunadamente le pagaron bien y no solo eso entendió, sino también que en realidad era homosexual.

Se sabia gay desde los 15 y no se avergonzaba de ello, pero no esperaba encontrar al hombre de su vida, no después de haber sido un "puto", así le decía Mitsui cuando se veían, jamás creyó que después de enseñarle tanto lo maltrataría de cualquier forma posible, pero así era y no podía quejarse, no tenia con quien.

Solo algunos de sus ex compañeros conocían su nuevo oficio, unos por curiosos otros por interés y otros mas por que deseban sus servicios. Extrañamente se dio una discreta "publicidad" entre los estudiantes de las distintas preparatorias que conocía y con la ayuda de ellos, "sus nuevos clientes", logro pagar los estudios de sus hermanos en los colegios en los que habían estado internos y el nuevo tratamiento de su madre.

Nadie conocía su nuevo oficio, todos creían que había dejado la preparatoria para cuidar de su familia, y así fue los primeros meses, pero solo hasta que su fideicomiso se acabo fue que pudo continuar pagando los gastos con un empleo de mesero.

Su madre enfermo de cáncer en la matriz, y siendo ella su único sustento, su vida de ocio se termino. Tuvo que trabajar y mucho, pero con nada conseguía lo suficiente, así que al fin una noche lo decidió, se emborracho con Mitsui y este le enseño una y mil formas de darle placer a un hombre. Después de esa noche su vida ya no fue igual pero sabia que jamás se arrepentiría por que daría cualquier cosa por su familia y mas.

Aquel hombre del cual no sabia nada, continuaba entrando y saliendo en su cuerpo, cada vez mas rápido, cada vez mas fuerte, por lo que Hanamichi solo pudo morderse los labios hasta que aquel tipo callo sobre su pecho satisfecho con su tercer orgasmo de la noche.

Ambos descansaron solo unos segundos sobre aquellas sabanas amarillentas con olor a cloro, hasta que el desconocido por fin salio del cuerpo de Hanamichi para dirigirse al baño no sin antes pedirle que se fuera.

El dinero estaba en el buró donde descansaba la lámpara de noche, era lo suficiente como para pagar los servicios de su casa y alcanzaba para mas, Hanamichi sonrió, tal vez podría comprarle un gran ramo de flores a su madre en su visita de los viernes.

Se levanto con dificultad y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo para irse de aquel horrible lugar.

Camino hasta llegar a su casa, donde cansado se dirigió directamente a la ducha. Se desnudo por tercera vez esa noche y entro al chorro caliente de agua. Lavo su cuerpo meticulosamente una y otra vez hasta que se considero limpio, aunque sabia que ni el agua caliente, ni el frotar su cuerpo con fuerza le quitaría la suciedad que sentía todo el tiempo en su piel.

Ya eran casi las 5 de la madrugada, así que decidió dormir pues al día siguiente tenia muchas cosas que hacer además de asistir a muchas de las citas con sus clientes por la tarde, ya que ellos eran estudiantes y no podían llegar demasiado tarde a sus casas al ser menores de edad al igual que Hanamichi Sakuragi, su putito de cabecera

N/A: OK, pues este es el Prologo nada mas, creen que es lo demasiado angustiante? je, je espero que si y ya que haré sufrir a nuestro pelirrojo adorado lo suficiente como para que su héroe, ósea Ru llegue a salvarlo y lo haga feliz al final. Pues si alguien tiene algún comentario, será apreciado y atesorado.


	2. Chapter 2

Solo contigo

Por Nian

Para Soru

N/A: Gracias Sonia, Gracias Elena.

I.

—Rukawa! – grito el pelirrojo esperando que su zorruno ex compañero saliera de una vez del baño.

El pelinegro escucho los llamados de su... de su que, no sabia como llamarlo pero prefería cualquier adjetivo a decir que era su...ni siquiera podía decirlo.

—Rukawa, sal ya por favor, que tengo prisa! – lo volvió a llamar el pelirrojo que lo esperaba desnudo en cama del As de Shohoku.

El pelinegro se miro al espejo, suspiro al observar que sostenía en su mano derecha un par de condones y en la izquierda el lubricante, era muy cuidadoso cuando Hanamichi estaba con el, no deseaba lastimarlo, por que de solo imaginar el tipo de hombres con el que tenia que tratar, la compasión por aquel muchachito del que estaba mas que enamorado, lo abordaba y mas aun en momentos como el que pasaba ese día en particular.

Salio del baño y puso lo que tenia en sus manos sobre el buró junto a su cama. Hanamichi le sonrió tiernamente y Rukawa se sintió derrotado, tenia que hacer algo por el, tenia que encontrar la manera de ayudarle, pero por sobre todo debía hacer que el testarudo pelirrojo aceptara su dinero.

Vivía solo desde hacia algunos meses, sus padres le dieron esa oportunidad cuando el se las pidió, no les faltaba nada y aunque no nadaban en dinero su vida no tenia grandes complicaciones, por esa razón Hanamichi llegaba a su departamento al anochecer cuando lo llamaba, por que no había nadie que les impidiera pasar la noche en su cama.

—Esta noche no puedo – se sentó dándole la espalda al pelirrojo y este de inmediato bajo la cabeza desilusionado.

—Pero tu me llamaste... – Necesitaba el dinero y había confiado en el, y ahora resultaba que ya no deseaba sus servicios. Estaba desesperado.

—Si, pero no puedo, por que no simplemente tomas el dinero y después... – de pronto las manos del pelirrojo se apoderaron de sus hombros y tuvo que recostarse debido a la fuerza que este aplico.

—Necesito el dinero Rukawa – le hablo inspirándole lastima.

—Tómalo y... – la boca del pelirrojo lo asalto con desesperación y el pelinegro no pudo mas que corresponderle, sabia a menta y chocolate, adoraba ese sabor, sintiendo el placer que el pelirrojo siempre le brindaba al besarlo se quedo tranquilo, soñando que era por amor y no por dinero.

La boca de Hanamichi tenía otro objetivo y no perdió más tiempo. Bajo el calzoncillo de Rukawa y con insistencia comenzó a chupar su imponente miembro con fuerza, hasta lograr la erección que tanto esperaba.

—Ya ves que si puedes – sonrió seductor y rápidamente tomo uno de los condones para sacarlo de su envoltorio y ponerlo en el grande miembro erecto de su cliente de las 9 PM.

—Hana... – acaricio el rostro sonrojado del pelirrojo con amor, mientras su acompañante lubricaba su ano con una mano en su trasero.

—Ayúdame – cerro los ojos y abrió las piernas al dirigir el miembro de Rukawa a su abertura.

Rukawa se sentó y con ternura acaricio las caderas del pelirrojo, segundos después su pene entro por completo, haciéndolo jadear por el intenso placer de sentirse nuevamente dentro de la calida cavidad de su amor no correspondido.

—Ah! Ru... – sus gemidos en su oído lo excitaban como nadie mas, logrando en su cuerpo el más grande de los placeres al explotar en el interior de su pelirrojo favorito.

Lentamente el pelinegro inicio un vaivén con sus manos en las caderas de Hanamichi, acelerando sus movimientos mientras besaba sus hombros, su cuello y sus dulces labios.

Hanamichi se sentía bien con el zorro, no sabia por que, no entendía aun como es que el frío príncipe de hielo podía ser su cliente favorito, tal vez era su cuidadosa forma de tratarlo, esas caricias en su cuerpo entero, esos besos en sus hombros y cuello, o esa mirada llena de algo que no podía descifrar. No se ilusionaba con nadie, por esa razón llego a considerar a Rukawa su amigo pero nunca nada mas allá, no después de ser lo que aun era.

Rukawa aumento la velocidad de sus envestidas, Hanamichi se abrazo con fuerza a su cuerpo con brazos y piernas, gimiendo mas fuerte, con los ojos cerrados pero disfrutando del sexo como nunca, o como siempre con su cliente favorito.

Con un último rugido Rukawa se derramo en su interior y Hanamichi al fin consiguió un orgasmo para nada fingido o apresurado, permitiéndose estar "así", unido a su zorro amigo por unos segundos, feliz de conseguir un poco de placer sin culpa.

Una vez más se besaron con ternura, y al abrir los ojos Rukawa creyó que su sueño se había hecho realidad, pues Hanamichi le sonreía con ternura y tal vez con algo más.

—Sabia que podías – con su respiración mas lenta afirmo sonriente.

—Hanamichi Yo... – Rukawa no sabia que decir, solo esperaba que Hana se quedara con el para siempre.

—Debo irme ya Rukawa, quieres hacerlo otra vez? – pregunto con la voz mas tranquila, sacando de su ensueño a su cliente.

—No, pero... quiero que tomes todo lo que te daré – preocupado pero frío, le exigió a Hanamichi que no se sintiera en deuda.

—Pero solo lo hicimos una vez – se levanto de su calida posición y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez – no puedo tomarlo todo.

—El que no cumplió fui Yo, así que lo tomaras todo y no quiero discutir – se levanto y le dio lo acordado.

—No puedo aceptarlo y lo sabes – tomo lo que le correspondía e intento devolver lo que le sobro.

—Perfecto! – Tomo el dinero sobrante de acuerdo con las cuotas del pelirrojo – entonces lo lanzare por la ventana – molesto con la actitud tan honrada del pelirrojo probo su suerte.

—Que dices? – pregunto sorprendido.

—Alguien mas lo querrá – dijo con simplicidad, movió su mano hacia la ventana de su cuarto piso e intento sacarla.

—No, espera... – sostuvo la mano del pelinegro y después tomo el dinero al fin – Lo tomare pero pronto te "pagare" – Kaede supo lo que Hanamichi quiso de decir y acepto satisfecho.

—Ok – dijo mas tranquilo y serio.

—Quieres que venga mañana? – pregunto temeroso de hacer enfadar al pelinegro otra vez.

—No. Yo te llamare como siempre.

—Ok. Gracias y entonces, hasta luego.

—Hasta siempre – dijo en voz baja una vez que el pelirrojo lo dejo solo.

Se recostó nuevamente en su cama, solo esta vez, esperando a que el sueño lo invadiera, pero no podía dormir, solo pudo recordar la primera vez que tuvo que "ayudar" a Hanamichi al aceptar sus servicios.

**FLASH BACK**

_Cinco meses atrás..._

Hacia ya algunos meses que el pelirrojo había vuelto de su dura rehabilitación, y feliz con su llegada lo esperaba todos los días a la hora del entrenamiento, no eran amigos pero el verlo siempre le inyectaba bríos para esforzarse mas y ser el mejor.

Se desilusiono al no verlo en el gimnasio cuando se suponía que ya debía volver a sus prácticas, así que lo busco disimulando caminar dormido por los pasillos de Shohoku y fue en los baños que escucho su voz al fin.

—Youhei... necesito dinero... y ya no se que hacer... – podía escuchar su desesperación a través de la puerta

—Ya se te acabo el fideicomiso?

—Casi, y mi madre no mejora...

—Entonces continúa hasta como ahora...

—Lo que necesito es un cliente rico que me de lo que necesito en menos de una semana – suspiro derrotado, pedía demasiado y lo sabía.

—Ya se lo pediste a Mitsui...

—Si, pero ya no tiene mas.

—Y a...

—Ya les pedí a todos y ya no tienen más...

—Créeme que si yo pudiera...

—Lo sé Youhei, no tienes que decírmelo – la puerta se abrió de improvisto y un zorro mas serio que nunca miro a los ojos a Hanamichi.

Quería recriminarle su comportamiento, su elección por la salida más fácil, pero no tenia derecho, en ese momento solo quería ayudarle.

—Cuanto necesitas?

—No sé de que hablas Zorro – el pelirrojo miro al suelo, haciéndose el desentendido, sin darse cuenta que en dos pasos Rukawa ya estaba frente a el.

—Yo te daré lo que necesites, solo dime cuanto y cuando – afirmo seguro.

—No sé de que hablas – nuevamente repitió, pero las grandes manos del zorro lo afirmaron por los brazos y lo sacudieron una vez, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Dime, no veo por que no habrías de aceptar mi dinero si aceptas el de los demás.

—Porque tú eres el Zorro apestoso y porque te odio – le dijo con una hostilidad que en ese momento le supo falsa, cosa que también noto Rukawa.

—Solo quiero ayudarte – aflojo su agarre y lo miro con preocupación – por favor... – Hanamichi sintió de pronto un gran nudo en la garganta – déjame ayudarte – al escucharlo, ya no pudo mas y sus lagrimas afloraron rápidamente.

El pelirrojo lloro como nunca en los brazos de su ex rival, y acepto su ayuda entre sollozos, pero solo a cambio de sus servicios.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Desde ese día Hanamichi lo llamaba cuando el dinero no era suficiente y Rukawa aceptaba sus servicios cada vez, preocupado por la situación del pelirrojo, pero nunca resignado, todo lo contrario pues todos los días pensaba en miles de formas para ayudarlo, aunque nunca funcionaban.

N/A: Que les parecio? Les gusto, realmente espero que si. Me despido, besitos y hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Solo contigo

Por Nian

Para Soru

II.

Advertencia: Este capitulo esta un poco fuerte. Espero que no me maten despues de leerlo.

Llego a su casa después de una larga jornada como siempre cansado, sin esperar visitas, la verdad es que quería pasar ese sábado limpiando un poco su casa, hacia días que no hacia nada mas que visitar a su madre o a sus hermanos además de "trabajar".

Se ducho como siempre y durmió bastante, sus gastos del mes aun no estaban cubiertos, pero se sentía optimista y sin grandes preocupaciones decidió no salir hasta el lunes siguiente.

Limpio, lavó y cocinó algo de comida para el, no le agradaba comer solo pero tampoco tenia ganas de invitar a nadie a su casa, desafortunadamente sus planes de descanso en soledad se fueron a la basura al escuchar el timbre de su casa.

Salió a abrir de inmediato sin esperar que uno de sus ex compañeros – su maestro en las artes amatorias – lo visitara al atardecer con algunas botellas de cerveza y sake en sus manos.

—Hola "putito" – le saludo ofensivo como siempre.

—Mitsui – quiso sonreír para disimular su desagrado pero no pudo – que haces aquí, por que no me llamaste antes, hoy no...

—Déjame pasar – entro sin invitación empujando a Hanamichi que parecía no desear su compañía – Estas solo? – dijo acomodando sus paquetes por ahí, esperaba un si, pero solo obtuvo un movimiento afirmativo de parte del pelirrojo.

Sonrió acercándose como depredador a Hanamichi, induciéndole miedo solo con su mirada sexy pero perversa. "Por lo menos viene solo", pensó el pelirrojo y se dejo abrazar por Mitsui.

No esperaba que lo azotara contra la pared con fuerza, ni mucho menos sus besos fieros en su boca, pero si sus manos en sus nalgas apretándolas con ninguna gentileza.

En cuestión de segundos lo desnudo, con violencia como siempre pero esperando obediencia por parte de su "putito" rojo.

—Aquí no por favor – rogó el pelirrojo, logrando que Mitsui lo sostuviera por las nalgas hasta llevarlo a su sillón en la sala.

Ni siquiera lo preparo para la invasión, sencillamente se puso un condón e intento entrar en su cuerpo poco a poco, ignorando el dolor que le causaba a Hanamichi, le gustaba follarlo, le gustaba su olor, le gustaban sus gemidos de placer, y aquellas lagrimitas que derramaba cada vez que lo penetraba sin previa preparación.

—No tan... rápido... Agh! – gimió con fuerza apretando los hombros del moreno que lo lastimaba con sus envestidas – Mitsui... Ah!... por favor... mas lento... AH!

El pelinegro jamás lo escucho y no se detuvo hasta que eyaculo y cayo exhausto sobre el chico mas joven.

La noche no fue muy agradable para Hanamichi, aunque después de lo que tuvo que soportar sabia que Mitsui le pagaría muy bien, como siempre.

Cuando al fin se durmió sobre su pecho, totalmente ebrio, se lo quito de encima con mucha dificultad y se ducho nuevamente, pero estaba muy cansado, no deseaba limpiar el desastre que habían hecho en la sala de su casa, así que se fue a dormir, no sin antes dejar una calida frazada sobre el cuerpo de su cliente.

Al día siguiente Mitsui despertó con una gran resaca y preguntándose donde estaba. Al abrir bien los ojos reconoció al fin el lugar, se puso su ropa y llamo a Hanamichi quien aun se encontraba en la cocina, bebiendo su té.

—Que hora es? – le pregunto cuando este llego a la sala.

—Las 12.

—Carajo! Por que no me despertaste antes?

—No me lo pediste.

—Donde esta mi chaqueta? – pregunto desconfiado y Hanamichi se la dio al encontrarla tras un sillón.

—No me robaste verdad... "putito"? – saco su cartera y contó el dinero dos veces.

—No soy un ladrón – lo miro con odio, jamás creyó llegar a odiarlo, no a Mitsui.

—No me mires así! – le volteo el rostro con una bofetada, se ofendió y con el dinero en la mano lo golpeo otra vez.

—Perdóname – pidió humillado y cubriéndose con sus manos la cara al caer al suelo después del segundo golpe – no lo volveré a hacer – miraba al suelo, tenia que callarse, debía aguantar, ese dinero que Mitsui le daría le resolvería la vida por ese mes – lo prometo.

—Así me gusta – se agacho y levanto por la barbilla el rostro lastimado del pelirrojo.

Llevo su otra mano hasta donde Hanamichi la pudiera ver, beso sus labios sangrantes y le ofreció el gran fajo de billetes por los que el pelirrojo había "trabajado" toda la noche.

Se levanto antes de pudiera tomarlos, esperando que Sakuragi lo mirara curioso, hacia arriba, esperando alguna reacción por parte del mayor.

Le lanzo el dinero a la cara, Hanamichi cerro los ojos, no sabia que le dolía mas, su cuerpo, su cara, su alma, o su orgullo humillado en su suelo de madera.

—Hasta pronto "Putito" – miro hacia el frente ignorando las lagrimas de impotencia que su aprendiz ya derramaba y caminó hasta la puerta – No necesito que me acompañes a la puerta, ya conozco el camino, ja, ja... – su risa se escucho hasta que la puerta se cerró.

—Maldito! Te odio! – en un gemido silencioso exclamo su inconformidad, deseoso de darle la golpiza de su vida, pero se contuvo, miró el dinero y al contarlo sonrió, ya no tenia que trabajar por mas de una semana.

Se levantó al domingo siguiente nada temprano, pero acostumbrado a buscar empleos bien pagados para el mono torpe, leyó el periódico hasta que al fin encontró uno que le llamo la atención, un anuncio que le dio la mejor idea posible.

——————————————————————————————————

N/A: Aquí esta otro capi medio fuerte, espero no haber sido muy mala con mi Hana, aunque creo que si, espero que no me quieran matar después de esto por que aun falta un poco mas je, je, gracias Elena, Kaehana9 y Miguel y hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Solo contigo

Por Nian

Para Soru

N/A: Espero que no les aburra el Drama.

III.

Pedaleo hasta casa del pelirrojo, deseoso de hacerle aquella propuesta que le permitiría salvar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad a su pobre amor. Con entusiasmo, ilusionado pero preparado para cualquier tipo de respuesta, buscando todos los pros que le hicieran aceptar al pelirrojo un empleo digno pero muy bien pagado, tal vez demasiado, llego a su casa donde como siempre toco la puerta.

No tenía mucho que se había ido Mitsui y asustado salio de su habitación donde distribuía sus ganancias para los pagos que debía hacer.

Abrió la puerta sin esperar que Rukawa lo mirara con preocupación.

—Que te paso? – al ver sus ojos aun rojos y sus labios hinchados se alarmo de inmediato.

—Eh, a mi? Nada... – bajo la cara, y se cubrió la boca, ya se había limpiado la sangre pero se le habían hinchado un poco los labios.

—Con quien estuviste? – respiro molesto, sabía de antemano que Hanamichi no le diría nada.

—No es tu asunto.

—Esta bien, no importa, puedo pasar?

—Ah, Eeee? – Lo pensó un segundo y al observar el desastre en su sala, lo pensó dos veces – No, mejor hablemos afuera – intento salir pero la ahora imponente figura del zorro se lo impidió.

—Por que? – Entro a la fuerza – Todavía esta ahí? – pregunto esperando encontrar al imbécil que había golpeado a su Hana.

—No, estoy solo – se cruzo de brazos serio. Rukawa nuevamente suspiro.

—Si necesitabas dinero debiste llamarme, te he dicho que cuando tengas una emergencia yo puedo...

—No era justo, no después de la última vez.

—Olvídalo, no vine por eso. Vine a hacerte una propuesta.

—Una propuesta, Indecorosa? – sonrió burlón, logrando que el zorro hiciera una mueca parecida a un sonrisa.

—No, para variar un poco, es un trabajo.

—Olvídalo Rukawa, no existe algún empleo en el que me puedan pagar lo que necesito en un mes, recuerdas que apenas tengo 16 y que ni siquiera he terminado la preparatoria?

—No, pero tienes que escucharme primero – Hanamichi suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Quieres un té o algo?

—Solo que me escuches – lo siguió y le pidió con un ademán que se sentara a la mesa. Hana lo hizo pero no pudo evitar gemir al hacerlo, su trasero le dolía bastante.

—Ya no quiero que hagas "esto" – al escucharlo decir "ouch" la molestia lo hizo expresar su verdadero sentir.

—Ya vas a empezar – Hanamichi bebió un sorbo de su té, cansado con las mismas palabras del zorro.

—Escúchame, por favor.

—Lo haré, solo habla – dijo y se cruzo de brazos mientras lo miraba con una mueca de aburrimiento.

—Quiero que seas... mi Amo de Llaves.

—Queeee, ja, ja, es broma cierto? – continuo riendo, no podía creer lo que Rukawa le había dicho.

—Me imagine todo menos que te reirías en mi cara.

—Lo siento – se tapo la boca, pero seguía sonriendo.

—No es una broma, sabes limpiar o no, sabes cocinar, sabes lavar ropa y plancharla o no? – estaba hablando muy rápido.

—Claro que si, El tensai hace todo muy bien – se defendió orgulloso – pero eso no significa que por eso deba tener el sueldo de un alto ejecutivo.

—Mi departamento es grande, y todo el tiempo dices que esta sucio y desordenado y tengo demasiada ropa, no se cocinar y... te necesito – lo miro casi desesperando por un "Si".

—Rukawa... – lo miro conmovido con el gesto de su buen amigo zorro – somos amigos pero esto es demasiado.

—Por que? – se hinco y tomo las manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas, mientras este lo miraba con tristeza, realmente conmovido.

—No puedo aprovecharme de tu buena fe, de tus ganas de ayudarme, seria como quitarte tu dinero y sabes que no soy un ladrón.

—Por favor – apretó entre sus manos las de Hanamichi – Te necesito.

—Si sigues así me harás llorar y no quiero.

—Y como crees que me siento al saber lo que haces con tu cuerpo, con tu alma...

—Zorro... yo no...

—Por favor, déjame ser tu protector, tu tutor, déjame ayudarte!

—No soy tu problema, no tienes que resolver mi vida... no te corresponde...

—Y entonces a quien?... Yo quiero hacerlo, quiero protegerte, ayudarte, cuidarte... amarte.

—No, no digas eso, no debes...

—Pero... Te amo...

—No! – se levanto y le dio la espalda.

—Escúchame, entiéndelo estoy enamorado de ti, es amor lo que siento por ti, lo sé por que nunca había sentido algo así y por que conozco la diferencia entre la lastima y el amor.

—No!

—Mírame! – lo tomo con fuerza entre sus brazos, deseando un "si".

—No, Suéltame! no quiero!

—Te Amo!

—No... No soy digno de ti, no te merezco, no soy para ti, no soy para nadie, yo ya no valgo nada, entiéndelo Tu! – le grito en la cara, dolido y con la cara mojada.

—Te amo! – lo abrazo con fuerza sin desear dejarlo ir.

—No, suéltame! – intento soltarse, golpeando sus hombros débilmente, sin dejar de llorar y sintiéndose como un maldito.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo... – Rukawa solo lo repetía una y otra vez hasta que Hanamichi dejo de golpearlo y lloro en su hombro como la primera vez que le ofreció ayuda.

Algunas horas después, ambos yacían recostados en la cama de Hana, este dormía, mientras Rukawa continuaba pensando en como convencerlo, tal vez hasta tendría que pedirle ayuda a Youhei.

Hanamichi despertó con dolor de cabeza, pero debido al olor a comida comenzó a sentir apetito.

—Tienes hambre? Pedí comida china.

—Si, gracias.

Comieron en silencio, ambos pensaban en mil cosas, pero ninguno se decidía a hablar.

—Gracias por la comida – dijo Hanamichi y busco la mirada del zorro.

—No comiste mucho, estas satisfecho?

—Si.

—Ok, en ese caso...

—Si, acepto.

—Aceptas? que? – entrecerró los ojos, analizando las palabras de Hanamichi.

—Acepto ser tu Amo de Llaves – Rukawa alzo las cejas, no lo podía creer.

—Es en serio, de verdad, no bromeas solo para que deje de molestarte? – Hanamichi sonrió, le agradaba el zorro cuando hacia preguntas.

—Nop, no bromeo... estoy un poco cansado... de todo y tal vez mi madre mejore pronto...

—Ya veras que si. Conozco a un buen doctor y estoy seguro de que... – la mano de Hanamichi cubrió su boca con suavidad y Rukawa la cubrió con la suya besando la palma de su mano al cerrar los ojos.

—Eres demasiado bueno conmigo Rukawa, solo espero poder pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi – en sus ojos acuosos se reflejaba la sinceridad y para hacer el momento menos triste el zorro hablo.

—Y lo que falta – Hanamichi no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente, y después lo abrazo.

Kaede correspondió con fuerza el abrazo de Hanamichi acariciando suavemente su espalda, respirando su olor a cerezas y disfrutando de su calidez, tan humano, tan dulce, tan niño, tan hermoso. Lo amaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por el, sin importale el costo, o los gastos, solo quería ayudarle como realmente podía.

Sakuragi respiro tranquilo embriagado con la esencia del zorro, sin poder entender del todo que había visto aquel basketbolista en su humilde persona para enamorarse de esa manera.

Solo sabia que si, Kaede Rukawa lo amaba, amaba a Hanamichi Sakuragi por que la mejor forma de hacérselo saber fue a través de su desinterés, de su constancia, y de su paciencia. Si, Hanamichi Sakuragi le creyó a Kaede Rukawa cuando este le dijo que lo amaba y lo acepto, esperando algún día poder retribuirle de alguna manera y con creces algo de lo mucho que le había dado sin pensar en el dinero, pero si en todo lo demás.

* * *

N/A: Hola, que les parecio el drama, yo casi me hice llorar al hacerlo, weno pos nos leemos despuecito. Y miles de gracias por sus reviews Elena, Sonia y SaWaMuRa-KuN. 


	5. Chapter 5

Solo contigo

Por Nian

Para Soru

IV.

Rukawa abrió la puerta con una maleta que no era suya en su mano derecha y le permitió la entrada a su nuevo Amo de llaves, el cual se sorprendió enormemente al observar un departamento muy diferente al que conocía.

El pelinegro no se esperaba lo que sucedería, pero una vez que el pelirrojo observo el lugar sin moverse, volteo a verlo nuevamente, el zorro no supo que hacer o por que los ojos de Hanamichi estaban acuosos otra vez, solo dejo la maleta que aun sostenía sobre el suelo con nerviosismo y se conmovió cuando su nuevo inquilino bajo la cabeza y con lagrimas en los ojos se abrazo con fuerza a el, escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

—Gracias – le susurro el pelirrojo a Rukawa. Las emociones que lo embargaban contrastaban entre si así como el departamento del Super Rookie.

Habían cuatro hermosos ramos de flores, bastante grandes en las 4 esquinas de la sala, pero todo estaba sucio, había ropa, zapatos, platos, y hasta un poco de basura en el departamento entero. Hanamichi sabia lo que significaba. El zorro había desordenado su vivienda solo para que el pelirrojo aceptara ser su nuevo Amo de llaves y eso le conmovía como nunca.

—Te dije que te necesitaba, recuerdas?

—Si... tu hiciste esto por mi y yo debo corresponderte – le sonrió mas confiado, cerro los ojos y se acerco hasta que sus labios se tocaron suavemente – te prometo que tu casa, y tu ropa siempre estarán limpias y que siempre habrá en la cocina algo delicioso que puedas comer a cualquier hora del día – prometió sonriente pero con los ojos húmedos.

—No era eso lo que deseaba que me dijeras pero me conformo con saber que nadie mas te pagara por sexo.

—Trato hecho – sonrió mas tranquilo, y hasta un poco feliz – pero que deseabas que te dijera? – preguntó curioso.

—Solo quisiera que me llamaras por mi nombre, suena menos impersonal.

—Ok, Kaede – se tapo la boca riendo, le parecio gracioso llamarlo por su nombre ahora que realmente seria su empleado exclusivo.

—De que te ríes.

—De todo ja, ja... – continuo riendo.

—Podrías explicarme? – Hanamichi solo asintió.

Se dedico por algunas horas a limpiar un poco hasta que les dio hambre y como siempre Kaede trajo comida de la calle ya que no tenia nada para cocinar, ni mucho que comer.

No era tan tarde así que decidieron salir de compras al super mercado y mientras Hanamichi escogía la carne, Kaede había ido a traer algunas cosas que le hacían falta, además de comida.

Empujaba su carrito con las compras del día tranquilamente, muy concentrado en su nueva labor cuando una mano un poco mas grande que la suya se cerro sobre su brazo suavemente.

—Hola precioso! – con una gran sonrisa, un alto y apuesto joven le saludó.

—Sendoh-kun! – se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca – Hola – saludo serio, de inmediato imagino lo peor o lo mas obvio, si este deseaba una "cita", Hanamichi tendría que decirle que ya no se dedicaba a lo que anteriormente hacia y entonces posiblemente tendría problemas con Rukawa. Solo esperaba que Kaede estuviera muy lejos y que no llegara a su lado hasta que Sendoh se fuera.

—No voy a pedirte una "cita", si eso es lo que crees – su sonrisa disminuyo, le gustaba el pelirrojo de verdad y al igual que Kaede intentaba siempre ayudarlo de alguna manera.

—Disculpa, pero ya no lo hago mas – lo dijo avergonzado y sin mirarlo.

—No haces mas... que?

—"Eso" – dijo apenado.

—"Eso", significa que... – antes de que terminara su sentencia la atlética figura de Rukawa apareció tras Hanamichi y con su mano izquierda rodeo su cintura, posesivo.

Hanamichi abrió los ojos demasiado y tembló, no quería una pelea, conocía a Rukawa, no deseaba que se arrepintiera y mucho menos que iniciara alguna discusión.

—Significa que ya es exclusivo – Hablo rápido y mirándolo a los ojos como siempre amenazante.

—Oh! – no oculto su sorpresa, miró a Hanamichi y después a Rukawa, hubiera deseado estar en el lugar de su rival aunque no sabía como se había dado esa "exclusividad" – Y eso que significa? – la molestia y el enojo lo invadieron de inmediato. Hubiera deseado que Hanamichi lo escogiera a él como su cliente exclusivo, pero no lo hizo y quería conocer la razón.

—Significa que no lo volverás a ver "como antes".

—Y quien lo dice? – frunciendo el seño y acercando su rostro enfrentando a Rukawa, le pregunto provocándole una furia pocas veces vista en su semblante .

—Su novio! – Sendoh se hecho hacia atrás, no podía creerlo, todos en la escuela, por lo menos los alumnos sabían a lo que Hanamichi se dedicaba incluyendo al zorro pero... ahora era su novio.

—No, no te creo.

—No tienes que creerme.

—Hanamichi, es verdad lo que dice? – pregunto sorprendido.

—Ah! S-Si – lo acepto avergonzado cuando recibió un apretón en su cintura por parte de Rukawa, supuso que eso significaba que debía decir que si y así lo hizo, pero con la cabeza gacha.

—Ya veo – un nudo en la garganta le dio la pauta para salir corriendo de ahí.

Cuantas veces había intentado tener a Hanamichi solo para él? Cuantas veces le había ofrecido la luna y las estrellas para que estuviera solo con el gran Akira Sendoh. Nunca lo rechazo, nunca le dijo que "No" cuando le pedía sus servicios, pero nunca acepto su caridad.

—Lo ves? – pregunto Rukawa triunfante con una arrogancia que cualquiera podría ver a kilómetros.

—Entonces, buena suerte – logro aceptarlo y se retiro sin ocultar su mueca de tristeza.

—Adiós Akira – escucho decirle suavemente cuando se retiraba, pero no lo volteo a ver, no podía, no con lagrimas en sus azulinos ojos.

—Ya terminaste? – pregunto serio y Hanamichi solo asintió aun afectado con lo sucedido.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar después de un buen rato. Llegaron a casa del pelinegro y ambos se dedicaron a guardar las compras, minutos después Hanamichi se puso a cocinar sin que Kaede se lo pidiera, pero estaba triste, sabia el daño que le había causado a uno de sus clientes mas recurrentes, otro buen amigo y no le gustaba la sensación.

Cortaba los vegetales pensando en las distintas ocasiones en las que Akira, al desear ayudarle escondía dinero en sus bolsillos, en sus zapatos, en sus calcetines, pero Hanamichi nunca lo acepto, no era un ladrón y robarle a una buena persona seria lo ultimo que haría en la vida. Continuo cortando una zanahoria distraído hasta que la confundió con su dedo, y se cortó.

—Ouch! – grito y se miró el dedo, sangraba mucho aunque la cortada no era muy profunda.

—Que te paso? – Kaede llego alarmado a la cocina y de inmediato reviso la cortada de Hanamichi – Torpe – dijo susurrante y de inmediato lavo la herida apretándola hasta que dejo de sangrar poniéndole una bandita al final. Al terminar lo miro por fin, y le sonrió por un segundo.

—Gracias... Por que dijiste que era tu novio? eso no es cierto – pregunto desconcertado y un poco triste.

—Para que ese idiota te deje en paz – lo dijo despectivo, sin mirarlo

—Se lo dirás a todos?

—Si.

—No lo hagas, eso no...

—No te preocupes.

—Pero si todos en la escuela lo saben... – el solo pensarlo lo aterraba – Por favor Kaede no es necesario, solo evitare a todos mis... no veré a nadie, lo prometo.

—No quieres ser mi novio?

—Que?

—No me quieres un poquito, no te gusto nada? – pregunto con cierta desesperación.

—No me preguntes eso?

—Por que no? – habló con molestia, obviamente exasperado.

—No es justo, yo no puedo enamorarme...

—No podías, ahora SI!

—No.

—Maldita sea Hanamichi, serás mi novio aunque no lo quieras y se acabo la discusión! – se marcho a su habitación, azotando nuevamente la puerta.

Hanamichi no dijo nada, no supo que decir, solo bajo la cabeza sintiéndose mal por dentro, no le gustó que Kaede le gritara y tampoco que lo obligara a hacer su voluntad, pero no podía replicarle, estaba convencido que ahora era prácticamente suyo, con el dinero que le pagaría tenia derechos sobre él y la única razón por la que no aceptaba una relación formal con Kaede era por su pasado. Claro que le gustaba y claro que lo quería, lo quería mas de lo que había podido aceptar y por eso le dolía mas rechazarlo.

Una hora después, la cena estuvo lista y sin poder evitarlo Hanamichi tuvo que llamar a Kaede para avisarle que la mesa estaba puesta.

Rukawa no le contesto, ni lo miro, solo se limito a dirigirse a la cocina. Estaba molesto con Hana, eso era obvio, por eso no le respondió. Comieron en silencio, el pelirrojo miraba a Kaede, sin saber como disculparse y como convencerlo de ocultar ese noviazgo.

Terminaron rápido, Kaede se levanto de inmediato y se fue a su habitación. Hanamichi suspiro, y se dedico a limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos.

En su habitación molesto, el zorro descansaba intentando calmarse, había exagerado su comportamiento y sus regaños para con el pelirrojo y estaba seguro de que no estaría tranquilo hasta que hicieran las paces. Tendría que pensar en una mejor manera de llevar su relación con Hanamichi si deseaba que esta existiera.

Eran las 9 de la noche y en un domingo cualquiera Kaede acostumbraba ver televisión desde su cama hasta dormirse, así que mientras Hanamichi terminaba de dejar la cocina reluciente, Kaede se duchó.

Aun no sabia en donde iba a dormir, ese pensamiento lo abordo mientras terminaba de limpiar, pero al mismo tiempo las manos grandes de Kaede lo abrazaron por la cintura y pego su cuerpo al del pelirrojo.

—Duerme conmigo – le dijo al oído haciendo que el pelirrojo temblara al tenerlo tan cerca – solo quiero dormir – le aseguro al notar su reacción.

—Esta bien – tal vez era lo que esperaba.

Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su habitación donde ambos vistieron dos de las múltiples pijamas de Kaede. Minutos después ambos yacían recostados sobre la cama viendo en la tele "friends" doblada al japonés.

—No quiero pelear contigo Hanamichi – dijo mirando al frente.

—Entonces no debes pregonar que somos novios, porque no es cierto – tampoco lo miro.

—Solo por que tu no quieres – Hanamichi lo miró entonces.

—Y no puedes obligarme! – replicó en forma de defensa.

—Es cierto y no lo haré. Buenas noches – apagó la televisión y se dio la vuelta para dormir.

—Bu-buenas noches – dijo confundido y le dio la espalda a Kaede para intentar dormir.

* * *

N/A: Este solo fue un capitulo de capricho y el que sigue también, ya tenia ganas de escribir a Kaede peleando por Hana con el puercoespín je, je, espero que les haya gustado, y hasta lueguito! 


	6. Chapter 6

Solo contigo

Por Nian

Para Soru

N/A: Otro capi, hecho por capricho.

V.

—Me acompañas a comprar otro televisor?

—Todavía te queda dinero para eso?

—Si, no solo mis padres me dan dinero, también mis tíos y mis abuelos, así que soy prácticamente rico... solo por que tengo buenas calificaciones, además de que cada vez que gano un partido de Basketball, ellos me premian con dinero – agradeció a Kamisama y a su familia por ello, ya que ahora gracias a que solo gastaba en lo necesario tenia bastante gorda su cuenta de ahorros.

—Ok – le sonrió alegre y salieron de casa.

La tienda era grande y por segunda ocasión Kaede llevo en su auto a Hanamichi de compras, la verdad es que deseaba de alguna manera disculparse por su comportamiento tan intransigente, aunque no dejaba de pensar que el intransigente era el torpe pelirrojo, pero lo quería a su lado y si para eso debía ser indulgente, lo sería hasta el cansancio.

Kaede se quedo viendo un televisor de 27 pulgadas de pantalla plana, estaba diseñada para ver películas en el formato de cine, así que le llamo mucho la atención, mientras Hanamichi observaba los demás aparatos de sonido.

Por alguna extraña razón, la mirada de Hana se dirigió a donde Kaede se encontraba, estaba a punto de acercarse a él pero, antes llego a su zorro amigo una atenta señorita, era muy hermosa y demasiado alta, el pelirrojo la juzgo de inmediato pues ella le habló a Rukawa para darle información sobre la forma de pago, y este de inmediato le otorgo su total atención solo a ella.

Ella le sonreía y el parecía mirarla como admirando su belleza, si, era muy hermosa, seguramente una universitaria, o tal vez era muy joven y trabajaba para ayudar a sus padres, el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que ella seria perfecta para el pelinegro, quiso seguir pensando en el futuro de ambos pero al pensar en ellos juntos un extraño dolor le punzó en el pecho, una molestia infinita invadió sus pensamientos y de pronto se encontró deseando que ella se alejara de él, que Kaede la ignorara como al resto y que lo mirara a solo a él, a Hanamichi Sakuragi y no a una niña tonta que viéndola bien podría ser su madre. Pensándolo bien, Hanamichi admitió para si mismo que en definitiva aquella chica era "una vieja fea".

Termino molesto y se cruzo de brazos, miro hacia otro lado, no entendía lo que le pasaba, solo sabia que la presencia de esa chica tan cerca de su zorro le daba dolor de estomago y la deseaba lejos de Kaede, para siempre.

Se volteo por completo y se recargo en el pequeño estante donde los CD players se mostraban. Suspiro, no podía ser correcto lo que sentía, acaso estaba celoso de Kaede, era imposible, una tontería, no lo amaba, lo quería como amigo, pero la verdad es que ya no sabia como se sentía, jamás fue un amigo celoso y ahora parecía que era exactamente eso lo que estaba sintiendo por Kaede, los horribles y asquerosos celos. Caminó un poco mas, se alejo cuanto pudo, desafortunadamente Rukawa lo llamo para mostrarle la Televisión que deseaba para su sala.

—Hanamichi! – le llamo el pelinegro y este de inmediato lo miro fingiendo que no veía a la chica que aun sonreía tras el, podía jurar que sus ojos tenían forma de corazón.

—Que sucede, ya te decidiste? – pregunto sonriendo como todo un hipócrita.

—Si, me acaban de dar un muy buen precio y voy a llevarme esa – la señaló – pero primero quiero saber si te gusta.

—Oh, No creí que te importara mi opinión, solo soy tu amo de llaves, recuerdas? – tras escucharlo Rukawa alzo una ceja, algo andaba mal.

—Estas a la defensiva? – Adivinó con rapidez – puedo saber por que?

—No sé de que hablas – se volteo serio y le respondió disimulando la molestia que le causaba ver a esa chica cerca de su zorro – porque no vas con ella y le pagas de una vez, seguramente te esta esperando – Rukawa notó su tono de molestia de inmediato y lo analizó.

—Esta bien – bajo la cabeza, solo quería comprar aquella televisión para que Hanamichi pudiera verla desde la sala mientras hacia lo que debía hacer, no entendía su comportamiento – Ahora vuelvo.

Regresó con la vendedora, hizo la transacción y llevo la televisión a su auto sin ayuda. El pelirrojo lo seguía como si no lo conociera y se introdujeron al auto sin decir una palabra.

El camino a casa fue igual de incomodo, Hanamichi no le ayudo a instalarla y el zorro no le pidió ayuda.

Mientras preparaba la cena, pensaba en sus sentimientos, lo ponían triste, no seria justo intentar algo con Rukawa, era su jefe, su protector, su "patrocinador", y no deseaba amarrarlo con una promesa de amor, solo tenia seguro que si sus padres se enteraban seria el final de su relación y de la ayuda del zorro. Suspiro nuevamente, recordó como despertó, abrazado posesivamente por su jefe y sonrió, le gustaba sentir su calor, su cariño y hasta sus cuidados, pero no podía haber algo serio entre ellos, seria injusto y una vez que los padres de Rukawa se enteraran de lo que Sakuragi hizo para mantener a su familia, estaba seguro de que lo echarían de su vida para siempre, y eso le causaría no solo un terrible dolor sino también una perdida que le haría volver a lo que antes hacia y sinceramente ya no quería vender su cuerpo nunca mas.

Encendió el nuevo aparato, sin grandes ilusiones, pensaba en contratar televisión por cable, no era muy afecto a ver tele, pero esperaba que Hanamichi se entretuviera con algo mientras estaba en casa, también había pensado en decirle que volviera a la escuela pero ya había perdido más medio año así que no esperaba un si. Se sentó frente a su nueva televisión y la encendió buscando algún partido de basketball, no lo encontró, así que molesto con la vida lanzó el control del televisor lejos, después de apagarlo.

Resoplo molesto, se suponía que su vida juntos seria armoniosa, que ya no pelearían por tonterías, y que si tenían algún problema lo arreglarían hablando, tal vez no como una pareja pero si como la gente normal, no entendía la actitud del tonto pelirrojo, a veces le parecía demasiado orgulloso, hasta cierto punto estaba sorprendido de que hubiera aceptado su propuesta y estaba feliz, el problema era que... lo amaba, amaba a ese torpe pelirrojo que sonreía en los peores momentos y que lo volvía loco con sus gritos, pero lo amaba y se había hecho la promesa de conquistar su corazón.

Se levanto mas relajado, si el pelirrojo no quería ser su novio ahora, lo querría después, de eso se encargaría el zorro y el tiempo. Camino hacia la cocina, donde sabia que Hanamichi se encontraba, todavía no era muy tarde y aunque deseaba seguir durmiendo con el, no era correcto si no eran novios, así que se resigno a no tenerlo en sus brazos cada noche y le permitió un poco de libertad, también la merecía.

—Puedes dormir en la habitación que quieras – dijo serio sin esperar nada – Iré a dormir, despiértame cuando la cena este lista.

—Ok – dijo sin mirarlo, pero no le agradaba el ambiente que se respiraba en casa del zorro necio. Suspiro tras suspiro, aguantaba las ganas de llorar, estaba celoso y estaba triste por que no merecía celar a Rukawa, estaba molesto por que ya no dormiría con su zorro, aunque sabia que era solo porque no quería obligarlo a nada, pero estaba desesperado porque con un simple "Si" arreglaría todos sus problemas.

Se sentó y después de cortar una cebolla, ya no se aguanto las ganas de llorar.

Kaede lo escucho desde su habitación, pero no sabia que hacer, no podía ignorarlo pero tampoco sabía si debía consolarlo. "Al diablo con su orgullo y con el mió", se limito a levantarse y al encontrarlo sentado en la mesa de su cocina lo abrazó.

—Que pasa, te arrepientes? – "dime que no", se repetía a si mismo, de cualquier forma no le permitiría que se fuera, nunca.

—No – alcanzo a decir entre sollozos.

—Entonces que pasa? – lo abrazo de nuevo, acariciando su cabello y su espalda repasando la tarde tratando de encontrar aquello que hiciera llorar a su Hana – Si te dije algo ofensivo o si hice algo para hacerte sentir mal, lo siento, perdóname, pero por favor no te vayas.

La situación no mejoro, ahora el pelirrojo se sentía culpable y no sabia si era correcto decirle lo que pasaba. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el pelirrojo se calmó y armado de valor decidió hablar.

—Me dirás que pasa?

—Si – dijo Hanamichi y Rukawa esperó que no fuera nada malo lo que le sucedía.

—Es por mi culpa?

—No... Bueno si...perdona mi comportamiento, pero es que... sentí algo que no me gusto cuando... cuando estabas con la vendedora y no me sentí bien.

—Es mi culpa?

—Si – contesto con una mueca graciosa, parecida a la de un niño que no quiere jugar con nadie, más que con su único amigo.

—Puedo saber por que?

—Por que tú la mirabas como si te gustara.

—A quien? – pregunto paciente, analizando cada palabra, gesto, y ademán que hacia el pelirrojo.

—A la chica que te vendió la tele! – aun sentado, prácticamente le reclamó.

—Oh!... ya veo, sentiste celos?

—...Si – lo acepto avergonzado.

—Sabes que eso se puede arreglar con un simple...

—"Acepto ser tu novio"?.

—Exactamente!... Aceptas? – una rara sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del zorro.

—Solo si no se lo dices a nadie – en cuanto lo dijo Kaede se levanto, dejando de abrazarlo.

—Que tiene de malo? – estaba molesto nuevamente y pregunto indignado sus razones.

—Te van a juzgar, y si tus padres se enteran, te alejaran de mi... y no se si lo podré soportar... no después de todo – Hanamichi entendía el malestar de su nuevo novio pero solo quería lo mejor para el y el pelirrojo no era lo que el zorro merecía a su parecer.

—Esta bien... no se lo diré a nadie, pero que caso tiene entonces que seamos novios? – Hanamichi se levanto entusiasmado, tenia una razón poderosa para convencer a su zorro.

—Que lo seremos, seremos novios y será fantástico porque lo sabremos nosotros y...

—Esta bien, acepto tus condiciones, aunque no se por cuanto tiempo... – acepto al fin, sin estar muy convencido, pero si era lo mejor para el pelirrojo, lo haría.

—Kaede!... – rogó tomándolo de la mano – por favor, te prometo que será por un tiempo y después cuando todos se olviden de lo que Yo era, pues tal vez si seguimos juntos podremos... decírselo a alguien... – sus ilusiones y sueños no lo abandonaban.

—Ok – suspiro e intento ser optimista – solo espero que no sean muchos... meses.

—Lo prometo.

—Aunque me gustó que me celaras, después de todo no soy el único celoso.

—Je, je, si... – lo acepto avergonzado, era verdad.

—Te prometo que no mirare a nadie, porque además mi corazón y mi atención solo te pertenecen a ti – le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos con un brillo inusual, ese que siempre veía Hanamichi cada vez que tenían sexo.

—Zorro?

—Si?

—Te quiero – levanto la cara antes de que Rukawa le respondiera lo mismo y mas, y lo beso con ternura.

Kaede correspondió a su beso, deseando que jamás terminara, feliz de tener solo para él al delicioso tensai en toda la extensión de la palabra.

N/A: Ya se que soy muy caprichosa, pero quería que mi Hana y Rukawa fueran novios, por eso lo hice así, weno ya viene mas drama y problemas, espero que les gusten, hasta lueguito!


	7. Chapter 7

Solo contigo

Por Nian

Para Soru

N/A: Ultimo capi de capricho, lo prometo.

VI.

—Hola mama! – dijo Hanamichi a la mujer que convaleciente y débilmente le sonreía – como te sientes, te ves muy bien – le hablaba con una gran sonrisa, feliz de no mentirle mas, sin olvidarse de su acompañante.

—Hola chiquito! – dijo débilmente pero feliz de ver a su hijo un poco menos triste.

—Traje un amigo, recuerdas al zorro? – miro hacia atrás y de inmediato el alto zorro entro a la habitación de la señora Eiko.

—Buenos días Señora Sakuragi – serio como siempre y con una reverencia le expreso su respeto sin una mueca de lastima.

—Me alegro de conocerte – dijo Eiko – mi hijo solía hablar de ti todo el tiempo – su comentario hizo sonrojar al pelirrojo. Kaede solo se alegro de saberlo haciendo una mueca parecida a una amable sonrisa.

—Yo también quería conocerla – estaba emocionado con que lo sucedía y sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca.

—Como te ha tratado el nuevo doctor? – pregunto el pelirrojo sonrojado, evitando que hablaran mas del tema.

—Bien, me siento mejor... – la madre de Hanamichi hablaba lentamente, pero era verdad lo que decía, las nuevas terapias la dejaban muy cansada pero se sentía mejor, de alguna manera las enfermeras que la atendían y el doctor la hacían sentir muy bien, en miles de ocasiones quiso preguntarle a su hijo mayor como podía pagar todo eso, el solo decía que su seguro lo hacia pero ella sabia que no era verdad.

Su nuevo doctor le dio esperanzas, cuando Hanamichi le comunicó que la cambiarían de hospital, creyó que estaba desahuciada, pero fue todo lo contrario, el Doctor Koga la trato mucho mejor y sus medicamentos parecían funcionar.

Continuaron hablando de cosas interesantes, Hanamichi le aseguraba a su madre que tan pronto ella se sintiera mejor y comenzara a trabajar, el volvería a la escuela, y que no se preocupara por sus hermanos, ellos estaban mejor que nunca, estaban becados por ser buenos deportistas y sus calificaciones mejoraban cada día. Siempre hablaban de lo mismo.

Eiko deseaba seguir charlando con su hijo pero el cansancio en sus ojos y su voz le decían a Hanamichi que ya era hora de dejarla descansar. Solo había algo que deseaba decirle, no estaba seguro de si la nueva noticia la haría feliz, pero realmente deseaba compartir su dicha con una de las personas que mas amaba.

Se levanto de su silla, Kaede aun seguía de pie observándolos a ambos, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegaron, tal vez 20 minutos pero para la madre de Hanamichi ya era demasiado, así que supuso que era hora de irse al ver que su novio secreto se ponía de pie.

—Ya debemos irnos – dijo un poco nervioso – pero antes... quiero decirte algo – sonrió casi temblando y le dedico una mirada a Kaede que lo dejo un poco confundido.

—Es una buena noticia por lo que veo – Eiko sonrió, por alguna extraña razón presentía lo que su hijo estaba a punto de decirle y cuando vio que Hanamichi enlazaba sus dedos con los de Rukawa se puso feliz, en el fondo lo sabia.

—Quiero presentarte a mi novio – jalo a Kaede de la mano mientras este no podía creer lo que sus oídos escucharon – no te molesta verdad? – pregunto temeroso aunque vio la sonrisa de su madre.

—Claro que no amor – extendió su mano y Hanamichi la tomo con la suya que estaba libre – Espero que seas muy feliz – beso la mano de su hijo y este cerro los ojos, sus ojos se llenaron de agua y los de su madre también.

—Lo soy – beso la mano de su madre y después su frente, mientras Kaede observaba conmovido la escena que se presento ante sus incrédulos ojos y oídos.

Se despidieron con un suave abrazo y al final salieron del hospital directo a casa.

Rukawa aun no lo creía, Hanamichi le había dicho a la persona que mas amaba que eran novios, no podía estar mas agradecido y feliz.

Días después compartían un vida tranquila. Kaede estudiaba y entrenaba, Hanamichi visitaba a su madre casi todos los días después de cumplir con sus deberes y cuando Kaede llegaba a casa, este le sonreía y le daba una calurosa bienvenida como si fuera la ultima vez.

Kaede escuchaba atento a todo lo que Hanamichi le decía, le hablaba de todo, del clima, de las series nuevas de televisión, de las novelas, de los animes, y claro que de los últimos playoffs con gran entusiasmo, haciendo la vida de ambos fácil y feliz. Era como una luna de miel, aunque sin sexo. Kaede no se atrevía a tocar a Hanamichi, solo lo besaba con amor y ternura. Solo dormían juntos por las noches y ambos sentían que nada podría minar su nueva felicidad.

* * *

N/A: Ya se que esta muy corto, pero era necesario. Espero que te guste Elenita y también a ti kaehana9, pero sino pues me dicen y lo hago mejor, ja, ja, es broma. 


	8. Chapter 8

Solo contigo

Por Nian

Para Soru

VII.

Un sábado como cualquiera – su segundo juntos –, compartían la tarde comiendo uvas mientras veían televisión al atardecer, muy juntos y abrazados.

Hana se las daba en la boca a Rukawa y este las comía con placer ahorrando energía para lo que tenia planeado mas tarde. Veían una película de acción, "The Transporter" se llamaba y ambos disfrutaban de las escenas de acción, cuando el timbre de casa de Kaede sonó de repente.

El pelirrojo se levanto a abrir después de que Rukawa dejo que sonara 3 veces, pero Kaede no lo dejo, lo jalo de nuevo a la cama y lo beso apasionadamente dejándolo sin aliento.

El pelirrojo se negó a continuar besándolo hasta que abriera la puerta, a lo que Ru un poco molesto solo pudo obedecer.

Su sorpresa fue obvia, no esperaba a su madre a esa hora, pero que podía hacer ahora? Decirle que se fuera, imposible.

Ella entro como siempre buscando suciedad para de inmediato mandar llamar a una de sus sirvientas y así mantener limpia la casa de su hijo, claro que eso lo hacia después de fijarse en el aspecto de su hijo, le buscaba color a su cara y un poco de carne a sus mejillas además de su abdomen, el cual estaba bastante bien proporcionado para su edad pero para ella siempre fue demasiado flaco.

No encontró lo que esperaba, todo lo contrario. En una casa limpia un Kaede limpio y muy saludable le beso la mejilla al darle la bienvenida a su casa. Demostró su sorpresa al verlo y entro a directo a la cocina solo para asegurarse de que no era un sueño lo que veía y claro que minutos mas tarde planeaba visitar su habitación sin pedir permiso como siempre.

Kaede la invito a tomar una taza de té, sin saber bien como actuar, Hanamichi le había pedido que no le comentara a sus padres sobre su noviazgo pero si su madre lo veía con una de sus treinta pijamas en su cama, esperándolo al entrar a su revisión mensual en su habitación, estaba seguro de que una buena excusa tendría que inventar por que obviamente su madre no se quedaría conforme con algo nada convincente.

Jamás imaginó que Hanamichi lo llamaría desde su habitación cuando su madre estaba a punto de sentarse y tampoco que su madre se levantaría de inmediato para ir directo a su habitación sin que él pudiera detenerla antes de entrar sin tocar.

—Espera Mama! – le llamó sin que ella quisiera detenerse.

—Kaede! Por que te tardaste tanto? – en calzoncillos y entre las sabanas, el pelirrojo pregunto sin imaginarse que a quien vería en la puerta de la habitación, sería a la madre de su novio.

Se cubrió la boca totalmente avergonzado y sin saber que hacer aún bajo las sabanas.

—Mama... te... presento a Hanamichi Sakuragi – le parecio que por ahí tenia que empezar.

—Mucho gusto... – Hana solo asintió cubriéndose por completo con la sabanas – pero... por que esta en tu cama... semidesnudo? – pregunto intuyendo lo que realmente sucedía.

—Pues porque...

—Es tu novio? – pregunto inocentemente la Señora Rukawa mirándolo fijamente con una agradable sonrisa.

Hana quería que dijera lo contrario, pero era su madre y a ella no podía mentirle, nunca pudo.

—Pues si – admitió mirando a Hanamichi pidiéndole perdón con la mirada de alguna manera, este solo bajo la cabeza, estaba seguro de que había cometido un error, aunque después de todo no tenia derecho a negarle nada a Kaede.

—Oh! De verdad, fantástico, estaba segura de que tendrías buen gusto al escoger a un jovencito tan lindo – continuo hablando hasta que salio de la habitación de su hijo, esperando a que Hanamichi saliera y los acompañara a tomar té con aquellas galletitas que vió en la cocina, porque además lo había reconocido de inmediato.

La señora Rukawa estaba segura ahora de que su hijo era gay, no tenia esa certeza pero ahora estaba mas tranquila y con esa misma tranquilidad pero emocionada esperaba a que el lindo pelirrojo los acompañara a tomar un poco de té, para charlar y conocerlo mejor.

—No debiste decirle – comento bajito aun sentado sobre la cama y mirando sus manos bajo la sabana.

—Y que querías que le dijera?... – pregunto nervioso y molesto – Que eres una aventura de un día, Que dormí contigo pero que aun no te ibas? o que eres un puto de la calle que recogí anoche y que no se quiere ir! – cuestionó molesto y harto de su situación, fue feliz hasta hacia unos minutos, pero ahora estaba desquitando aquella inconformidad de una forma ofensiva porque no quería callar.

—No... aunque esa seria la verdad – agachado y con una sonrisa triste sin mirar a Kaede entendió que seria mas difícil de lo que creía ocultar su relación – tal vez debería... – de inmediato tuvo al zorro a un centímetro de él sin esperarlo.

—No! – el zorro se sintió mal al verlo así – No, no Hana, perdóname, no hagas nada, lo siento mucho, no te vayas, no quise decir eso, no era mi intención ofenderte, yo... – se acerco y lo tomo por los hombros buscando su triste mirada – Yo... le inventare algo a mi madre y ya veras que se quedara contenta y que...

—Tal ven no funcionara – lo vio tan temeroso, que hasta le dió pena hacerle tanto daño con la sola idea de irse.

—No te vayas... por favor... – se puso de rodillas, le estaba rogando sin darse cuenta.

—No creo que tu madre crea una mentira – su mirada y el tono de su voz cambio, acaso el torpe había recapacitado, acaso el tonto pelirrojo ya no quería irse?

—Eeeeh? – pregunto con elocuencia, mirándolo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta a todos su males.

—Será mejor que la acompañemos con una taza de té, no lo crees? – le sonrió mas tranquilo y con unos ojitos brillosos.

—Juntos? – preguntó solo para estar seguro.

—Si, juntos – Kaede lo abrazo con fuerza, no quería que se fuera, lamentaba su comportamiento y por eso exploto reprochando su decisión, pero ahora estaba muy feliz de saber que su Hana tenia la esperanza de un mejor futuro sin la necesidad de mentir.

Estuvieron con ella hasta el anochecer, le hablaron sobre la enfermedad de la madre de Sakuragi y ella les confeso que la razón por la que decidió visitarlos sin avisar fue porque vio la cuenta de su hijo menor disminuir considerablemente en menos de un mes. Kaede le explico el porque de sus grandes gastos a su madre inventándole otros mas, sin decir nada de lo que no debía hablar. La señora Rukawa se conmovió con la situación de Hanamichi y se sintió muy orgullosa de tener un hijo tan generoso, y de igual manera le ofreció su ayuda al pelirrojo.

Los padres de Kaede fueron invitados a casa de su hijo menor a cenar 7 días después de que la señora Rukawa conociera a Hanamichi y compartieron una agradable velada sin hablar de nada que no fuera prudente, en eso trabajaron los días anteriores Hanamichi y Kaede, afortunadamente en ningún momento metieron la pata y salieron victoriosos de la introducción del pelirrojo a la familia Rukawa.

Hanamichi tuvo mucho miedo, cuando conoció al señor Rukawa esperaba ser juzgado y cuestionado de mala manera, pero no fue así, aunque su mirada era tan fría como la de Kaede, era mas madura y calida, lo entendió cuando le sonrió y este le correspondió la sonrisa sintiendo ternura por el gracioso pelirrojo que alguna vez vio jugar en su primer año, junto a su hijo menor.

Casi una semana después Kaede fue requerido en un entrenamiento de concentración en un hotel lejos del distrito de Kanagawa, razón por la cual debía irse por todo un fin de semana con sus compañeros de equipo sin distracción alguna, le hubiera encantado llevar a Hanamichi, pero este ya ni siquiera era un estudiante de Shohoku, así que no le insistió mas y se despidió con un poco de tristeza al saber que no vería a su amado hasta tres días después.

Su abrazo al despedirse en la puerta de casa de Kaede fue emotivo, con fuerza, seguido de un beso apasionado, lleno de fuego y amor, había pasado un mes desde que vivían juntos pero no habían consumado su amor desde que Hanamichi se convirtió en el amo de llaves de Kaede, ninguno de los dos quería forzar algo que debía darse por naturaleza así que decidieron esperar ese momento mágico hasta que fuera posible, de alguna manera sabían que al esperar afirmarían su voto de amor puro e incondicional, por eso la espera no era tan desesperante.

Horas después de que su novio lo dejara solo por completo se sintió solo, pero no se entristecía, pues en dos noches y tres días mas lo volvería, así que continuo con sus labores, escuchando música mientras limpiaba la sala.

El timbre sonó de repente, Hanamichi no estaba seguro si debía abrir pero nadie de sus antiguos clientes conocía su nuevo domicilio así que abrió sin esperar que el alto padre de su novio lo mirara con una rara mueca de molestia.

Lo invito a entrar y este acepto, se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina mientras bebían un té. Ambos estaban ansiosos, Hanamichi quería conocer la verdadera razón de su visita, sabia que era algo serio, solo esperaba que no fuera lo que se imaginaba. El señor Rukawa por su parte tenia dudas sobre lo que haría, pero dejo de pensarlo y se decidió a hablar claro, fuerte y directo como si se tratara de un negocio que debía ser finiquitado.

—Sé que Kaede se fue lejos y si vine fue para hablar contigo.

—Lo escucho – las manos le comenzaron a sudar, se puso nervioso, algo le decía que no era una visita de cortesía la del señor Rukawa.

—Estuve investigando tu "pasado" y... no me gusta nada.

—A que se refiere? – Hanamichi miraba sus manos nerviosas sin deseos de escuchar lo que el señor Rukawa le quería decir.

—Lo sé todo, sé a que te dedicabas hasta hace unos meses y no me gusta la forma en que estas usando a mi hijo – su tono de molestia se mostró sin la intención de ofender al jovencito que lo escuchaba sin desmentirlo.

—El se ofreció a ayudarme... yo no quería... – su estomago se contrajo, sentía que debía disculparse, pero no sabia como y aunque no deseba irse sabia que no había otra solución.

—Eso no importa, lo único que debes entender es que no apruebo su relación, y vine a pedir-No! –se corrigió enérgico – vine a exigirte que te alejes de mi hijo, hoy mismo.

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza y dos gruesas lagrimas resbalaron sobre sus mejillas sin que este pudiera detenerlas, no sabia que podía decir en su defensa, no encontraba nada que le hiciera reconsiderar su decisión, solo asintió dos veces, bajando la cabeza nuevamente, sin darse cuenta que con su actitud había conmovido a quien le exigía que se fuera de la vida de su hijo.

—Es lo mejor para Kaede – intentaba convencerse así mismo dudándolo – el ya te ayudo demasiado y ahora tu debes corresponderle alejándote de él – las lagrimas del pelirrojo lo conmovían como pocas cosas en la vida, pues ahora este lloraba con las manos sobre su rostro, sin mirarlo pero asintiendo, sin replicar, ni resistirse a su mandato.

—Lo siento mucho... – entre sollozos pudo hablar – no era mi intención hacerle daño, pero el insistió... mucho – contuvo su llanto unos cuantos segundos – me iré hoy mismo – seco sus lagrimas y con una mirada firme le aseguro al padre de su único ex novio que no se volverían a ver.

—Eso espero. Adiós – se despidió y se fue sin mas.

Hanamichi se levanto con la intención de acompañar a la puerta al señor Rukawa, pero no pudo dar ni un paso, se quedo de pie mirándolo marcharse sin deseos de irse pero conciente de que eso era lo correcto.

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse nuevamente se derrumbo, pero esta vez en el suelo, ya no era necesario que se aguantara sus lagrimas así que dio rienda suelta a su nuevo sufrimiento.

Se culpo por ser tan ingenuo, culpo a Kaede por ilusionarlo con una vida mejor, pero no se arrepintió, una vez mas había hecho algo tal vez incorrecto, pero por amor, y le había dado tanta satisfacción estar con Kaede que no le importo tener que irse de su vida después de haber vivido unos maravillosos días a su lado, aunque con dolor se dio cuenta de que ese cariño que sentía por su zorro se había convertido en un amor mas grande del que podía imaginar, justo en ese momento lo supo, amaba al zorro con toda su alma y por ese mismo amor tenia que dejarlo.

* * *

N/A: Hello, pues esto fue parte de la tempestad, espero que les haya parecido decente el capitulo, y hasta muy pronto. 


	9. Chapter 9

Solo contigo

Por Nian

Para Soru

Advertencia: Este capi esta muy fuerte. Abstenerse corazones sensibles. Si alguien lo lee, no me culpen si se trauman, pero no pude dejar de hacerlo por que así lo imagine desde el principio.

N/A: En caso de que alguien quiera un resumen antes de leer, les sugiero que vayan al final del capi, antes de la nota final lo podrán leer.

VIII.

Como un zombi llego a su casa con su bolso deportivo tras su espalda y una maleta pequeña en su mano. Logro mantener sus ojos secos en el trayecto a su casa, tan pronto cerro la puerta y soltó su equipaje, se recargo en la puerta y cerró los ojos.

Suspiró muchas veces, no deseaba llorar mas, casi toda la mañana lo hizo y creyó que sus ojos ya estaban secos pero no fue así, los recuerdos de aquel maravilloso mes que compartió con su novio lo bombardearon con crueldad, culpándolo por ilusionarse, causando un nuevo río de lagrimas proveniente de sus castaños ojos.

Resbaló su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado en el piso, tenia muchas lagrimas que derramar aun y no quería contenerlas, no podía y no era necesario. Estaba solo otra vez y era muy probable que recurriera a sus antiguos clientes para pagar sus gastos una vez mas. El volver a su antigua vida lo entristecía, pero el no poder ver a Kaede lo desgarraba por dentro.

Sabía que el señor Rukawa inventaría cualquier cosa para alejar a Kaede de él, aunque no estaba seguro de que funcionaria, solo esperaba no tener que rechazarlo por que no podría hacerlo si lo volvía a ver.

Lloró tanto en la misma posición que se quedo dormido sin notarlo. La tarde llegó rápido y el frío lo despertó. Se levantó e intentó guardar sus cosas en su habitación, aunque no tenia luz, o ningún otro servicio. Llamó a los servicios caseros para que le restauraran la luz, la línea telefónica y el agua corriente. Horas después de su llegada a casa intentó dormir nuevamente y afortunadamente lo logró, ignorando el hambre por completo y agradecido de que uno de sus peores días hubiera terminado al fin.

Al día siguiente sus servicios domésticos fueron reinstalados, a excepción de la línea telefónica pues para ello debía hacer un pago inicial y no tenia tanto dinero, solo lo que no pudo gastar desde que Kaede lo llevara a su casa.

Fue a comprar algo que comer para dejar de pensar, en un sábado por la tarde esperaba no encontrar a nadie que lo conociera, aunque tenia prisa por volver a "trabajar" deseaba retardar el momento por lo menos un día mas.

Se preparaba para dormir después de organizar algunos pagos siendo ahorrativo, cuando de la nada y sin esperarlo el timbre de su puerta sonó insistentemente.

Fue a ver quien era, deseaba estar solo esa noche, pero al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba lo pensó otra vez.

Abrió sin saber que esperar, lo único que deseaba era que esa persona no llevara compañía. Desafortunadamente se equivocó.

* * *

Se encontraba en un descanso, hacia un día y una noche que no hablaba con Hanamichi y no entendía porque, había llamado a su casa dos veces desde su celular, pero no le contestaba y por alguna extraña razón le preocupaba.

Llamo a su padre, hacia días que deseaba agradecerle el que no se inmiscuyera en su vida como lo hacia antes, realmente estaba sorprendido de no ser interrogado por su progenitor solo para saber mas de Hanamichi y su forma de pagar sus gastos ahora que su madre estaba en el hospital y su padre estaba muerto.

—Padre?

—Si soy Yo, eres tu Kaede? – no lo podía creer, su hijo casi nunca lo llamaba por teléfono.

—Si, solo llame porque tengo tiempo y no se si podré decirte esto en persona.

—De que hablas hijo? – no entendía que pasaba.

—Gracias – le agradeció de corazón, era verdad, por teléfono era mas fácil.

Su padre no respondió, Kaede no entendió su silencio, tal vez estaba sorprendido con su actitud, así que le explico un poco mas el porque de su agradecimiento.

—Jamás eres tan pasivo en lo que respecta a las personas por las que me rodeo. Cuando me permitiste vivir solo, me sorprendiste, porque sabes que si quise independizarme fue principalmente por tu sobreprotección.

—Kaede Yo... – ahora se sentía culpable y no sabia que decir.

—Papa... Hanamichi no ha tenido una vida muy fácil, esta solo y aun con tantos problemas puede sonreír, ha pasado por demasiado y realmente creo que le estamos haciendo un bien al ayudarlo.

—Lo dices por el tratamiento de su madre...

—Si... el ha tenido que trabajar en... mil cosas para mantenerla viva y para pagar el colegio de sus hermanos – siempre le conmovió la disposición que Hana tenia para mantener a su familia, lo admitía, lo admiraba.

—Pero creí que ellos tenían su...

—Fideicomiso, No... ellos solo tienen a Hanamichi – cuando escucho lo ultimo el señor Rukawa tuvo que sentarse, la culpa no lo dejaba respirar.

—Yo creí que...

—No tiene nada, no depende de nadie y aun así puede sonreír... – los ojos de su padre se llenaron de lagrimas, con la ultima confidencia de su hijo pudo entender tantas cosas que no pudo evitar sentirse como el villano de un cuento de hadas – Por favor padre... no... no necesitas saber mas de él, solo que es un buen hijo y el mejor hermano – no sabia porque pero al decirle todo eso a su padre, ocultando tantas cosas, pero diciéndole tanto al mismo tiempo sus ojos también se humedecieron.

—Ya veo – respiro profundo, se equivoco, ahora lo sabia.

—Gracias por no hacer nada – el hecho de no haber recibido ningún tipo de noticias sobre su padre desde que conoció a Hanamichi, le hizo creer que este había dejado de protegerlo en exceso.

—No se que decirte... Yo... – estaba atónito.

—Solo di que no harás nada y que me permitirás ser feliz con la persona que amo.

—Lo prometo – solo lo dijo para que su hijo menor ya no lo entretuviera mas, necesitaba ver al pelirrojo, retractarse y hacerlo volver a donde realmente era necesitado.

* * *

—Donde has estado? – pregunto con una rara sonrisa, como si se alegrara de verlo.

—Mitsui – ni siquiera fingió su desagrado al verlo – Hola.

Entro como siempre sin ser invitado, y para desgracia de Hanamichi dos chicos conocidos para el entraron tras Mitsui.

—Hola _Rojo_ – saludo despectivo Norihota y Tetsuo solo asintió en forma de saludo.

Hanamichi cerro la puerta tras ellos, sabia que no la pasaría muy bien esa noche, pero necesitaba el dinero y olvidar que ya no tenia a Kaede.

Los tres bebían sin ser afectados por el alcohol, Hanamichi intuyó que estaban drogados, obviamente eso no le gustó.

Se sentaron en la sala, Mitsui muy cerca de Hanamichi mientras hablaba de tonterías con los otros. Se reían, bebían, fumaban y gritaban groserías al despachador que no les quiso vender mas alcohol.

El tirador de tres puntos abrazaba y besaba al pelirrojo cuando se le daba la gana sin ser realmente correspondido, lo hacia solo para mostrar su autoridad sobre el, mientras los otros dos lo miraban celosos, deseaban lo mismo que el pelinegro y sabían que podían obtenerlo pues tenían dinero y la fuerza para someterlo entre los tres en caso de que su objeto de deseo no quisiera cooperar.

Los minutos avanzaban y el menor cada vez se sentía mas asqueado con los besos de Mitsui y las miradas lascivas de sus idiotas amigos. Ya no los quería en su casa, pero acaso un prostituto podía cambiar de opinión y negarse a dar sus servicios a tres tipos violentos y maliciosos, tal vez, pero solo si estos estuvieran desarmados, lo cual seriamente dudaba.

El pelinegro lo ataco nuevamente con sus besos y caricias obscenas sobre su sillón, lo tenia encima, Mitsui lo estaba desvistiendo frente a los demás y no deseaba eso. Ante las miradas morbosas de los otros dos, intento quitarse de encima a Mitsui, rogando que no lo tomara frente a sus amigos.

—Mitsui... por favor... aquí no! – le grito y sostuvo con sus manos la cara del mayor, esperaba que le concediera por lo menos eso.

—El cliente siempre manda, así que haré lo que Yo quiera y donde se me de la gana! – le grito y lo beso con furia, lastimando sus labios, posicionándose entre sus piernas y desgarrándole la ropa. Humillándolo frente a los otros.

—No quiero! – lo empujo lejos, logrando que el chico sobre él se enfureciera aun mas, abofeteándolo con fuerza con el revés de su mano. La boca del pelirrojo sangraba y mejilla le dolía demasiado, al parecer un Mitsui drogado era mas fuerte de lo que esperaba.

—Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto Norihota de pie, dispuesto a ayudar antes de tomar su turno con el pelirrojo.

—No, gracias. Todo esta controlado – tomo el rostro lastimado del pelirrojo con su mano derecha y lo apretó con fuerza haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos – Ahora, abre tus lindas piernas, no olvides que si te rehúsas, será peor para ti!

—NO! – insistió el pelirrojo usando toda su fuerza para quitarse de encima al maldito que lo quería forzar una vez mas.

Lo logro, pateo su virilidad y lo tiro del sillón donde estaba cautivo bajo su peso, bajo a gatas e intento llegar a la puerta para correr, pero obviamente Tetsuo se le adelanto y pateo su estomago haciéndolo caer de espaldas y dejándolo sin aire. Mitsui se recupero y nuevamente se posiciono sobre el pelirrojo. Lo golpeo con sus puños en la cara y el cuerpo una y otra vez mientras el menor intentaba recuperar el aliento, cosa que no logro a tiempo.

Fue despojado de su ropa violentamente y de la misma forma Hisashi Mitsui lo tomó. Lo volteo cara al piso y lo embistió con fuerza ignorando el llanto y las quejas del pelirrojo sin la menor compasión, mientras los otros veían el espectáculo complacidos.

Ya no se resistió, solo lograba que le hicieran mas daño. Se quedo inmóvil, esperando a que los otros siguieran el ejemplo de su líder, soportando sus maltratos y vejaciones sin mas quejas pero sin poder contener sus lagrimas de impotencia y dolor.

Fue su peor noche, sus clientes se fueron solo al quedar complacidos con su cuerpo, lo peor de todo fue que ni siquiera se pusieron condón, así que no esperaba buenas noticias después de aquella fatídica noche.

Húmedo y mojado, entre lagrimas, sangre y semen, se abrazó a si mismo en la oscuridad de la noche, seguía llorando, pero entre sus lagrimas podía ver muchos billetes tirados en el piso solo que esta vez no pudo sonreír. Cansado de todo, su cuerpo no soporto mas y perdió el conocimiento por completo minutos después de quedarse solo.

* * *

Horas después de intentar dejar su oficina se rindió, aunque era sábado tenia demasiados pendientes así que pospuso su visita a Sakuragi hasta el día siguiente.

No le fue difícil dar con el domicilio del pelirrojo, el investigador que contrato para saber todo sobre Hanamichi Sakuragi se lo dio sin problemas, solo esperaba no llegar demasiado temprano. Contrario a sus esperanzas llegó demasiado tarde.

Llamo a la puerta en tres ocasiones pero al no recibir respuesta intento girar la perilla de la puerta, tuvo suerte y entro hasta la sala de estar donde la deplorable imagen de Sakuragi lo dejo sin aliento.

* * *

Resumen: Mitsui y sus amigos abusan de Hanamichi con violencia.

N/A: No puedo creer lo que hice, estoy pasmada, Me odio, si alguien tiene una critica fuerte sobre lo que acabo de publicar la aceptare gustosa. En caso de que alguien haya leído este capitulo y aun desee darme un review se lo agradezco de antemano. Solo espero que no me quiten la cuenta después de esto.

Y gracias a Elena, kaehana9, arli-chan, Hikaru Itsuko y Lula.


	10. Chapter 10

Solo contigo

Por Nian

Para Soru

IX.

Lo llevó al mejor hospital que conocía y le dieron el mejor trato, horas después entró para asegurarse personalmente de que el jovencito pelirrojo estaba bien.

El diagnóstico no fue alentador para el señor Rukawa. Sakuragi tenia una costilla rota, su labio inferior roto, su pómulo estaba muy lastimado y uno de sus ojos estaba comenzando a amoratarse, sin mencionar las otras marcas que quedaron en su cuerpo.

Su imagen era deplorable, además de que tenia que cojear un poco para caminar, eso le dolía también.

—Como estas? – preguntó al ver que se ponía algo de la ropa que le dio la enfermera.

—Usted me trajo? – lo miro sorprendido, jamás creyó que aquel hombre que le pidió arrancarse a Kaede del alma, lo hubiera ayudado.

—Si, bueno yo... solo quiero disculparme y...

—Por que? – se levanto, le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba seguro de que no podría caminar muy bien, así que se sostuvo de donde pudo para ocultar su dolor físico – No importa, gracias por todo, Yo le pagare... bueno si usted quiere – pregunto nervioso, estaba seguro de que un hombre decente de familia se ofendería si alguien como él, le pagaba su deuda.

—Eso no importa, me dejas llevarte a tu casa? – observó la dificultad que le causaba estar de pie, se acerco y sin importar lo que el pelirrojo pensara, lo cargo como a un niño.

—NO, Espere! que hace, bájeme por favor! – no tenia mucha fuerza y tampoco podía moverse sin sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo – Ouch!... mmmh...

—El doctor dijo que tienes que guardar reposo, también dijo que seria mejor si te quedaras aquí, pero estoy seguro de que no deseas eso verdad? – Hanamichi solo lo negó con la cabeza – Así que te llevare a tu casa – le explicó y llegó hasta su auto, no era tan pesado después de todo.

—Yo puedo irme solo, no se preocupe – cuando lo bajo nuevamente se sintió partir en dos, pero disimuló el dolor muy bien, era muy bueno para eso.

—Entra por favor, no me hagas obligarte – rogándole con la misma mirada que Kaede, Hanamichi accedió.

Solo lo llevaría a su casa y eso seria todo, eso era lo que Hanamichi pensaba que el señor Rukawa haría, gracias a Kamisama se equivocó. Se había recostado en el trayecto con los ojos cerrados, solo los abrió hasta que el auto paró y la sorpresa no lo dejaba hablar. El señor Rukawa le sonrió y nuevamente le ayudo a salir. Solo él tenia llave del departamento de su hijo así que con familiaridad, abrió la puerta y prácticamente lo llevo al interior también en brazos.

Lo dejo sentado en el sillón mas cómodo de la sala y al fin se decidió a hablar.

—Lo siento.

—Por que?

—Porque cometí un error.

—Que quiere decir?

—Que me retracto, que me equivoque, que lo que hice no fue lo mejor – se sentó en la mesita de centro, preocupado por lo que pasaría con su hijo.

—Usted esta diciendo que ya no quiere que me aleje de Kaede?

—Si, no debes dejarlo... – suspiró, estaba en problemas – El doctor me dijo que no quisiste presentar cargos en contra de los que te dejaron "así" – Hanamichi mostró su incomodidad evadiendo la mirada del señor Rukawa, esperando que no lo obligara a hacerlo – Deberías hacerlo... por ti.

—No.

—Dios, y ahora que cuentas le voy a entregar a Kaede – se restregó la cara, estaba preocupado.

—Usted no tuvo la culpa.

—Ja, bromeas? – lo miro y rió con ironía, Hanamichi era demasiado bueno para su propio bien – Claro que es mi culpa! y cuando Kaede se entere... no querrá verme mas – se levantó nuevamente, una mueca triste abordo su rostro.

—No tiene que saberlo, podemos decirle que me encontré con unos tipos mafiosos que quisieron robarme y tuve que defenderme.

—Ya no falta mucho para que llegue. Como vamos a explicarle que ninguna de tus pertenencias están aquí, además de mi rara visita?

—No tenemos que hacerlo, le mentiremos y no se dará cuenta de que mi ropa no esta aquí... el tiene demasiada y no cabe en ninguna parte ja, ja – quiso reír, pero aunque logro que el padre de su novio también lo hiciera, no lo convenció.

—No, le diremos la verdad – le dijo serio, estaba decidido, mas mentiras solo causarían una peor respuesta por parte de su hijo y sincera mente le dolería mucho perderlo, aunque sabia que al confesarle todo obtendría tal vez la peor reacción, desde que le prohibió el tener una moto.

Mas tarde y después de charlar un poco sobre lo que le dirían a Kaede, el señor Rukawa recordó que Hanamichi debía tomar algunos antibióticos y algo para el dolor, así que salio a comprarlos, dejando al pelirrojo solo y descasando con una manta sobre su cuerpo.

Cerro los ojos y se relajó, aunque no tanto como lo hubiera deseado, sabia que en algunos minutos mas, Kaede llegaría y que al decirle la verdad algo malo pasaría.

No deseaba que su zorro se distanciara de su padre, era obvio que lo quería mucho pero después de lo sucedido nada bueno podría pasar entre ellos, eso lo entristecía.

Hanamichi siempre quiso mucho a su padre, lo adoraba, era su héroe, mucho mas fuerte que superman y goku juntos y mucho mas inteligente que batman, y tal vez tan enojón como vegeta pero tierno y cariñoso como cualquier padre que se jacte de ser el mejor. Si no lo hubiera perdido – por lo que siempre se sentiría culpable – su vida seria muy diferente, pero no era así, por eso Kaede tenia que valorarlo, aunque como cualquier humano cometiera errores, porque además él lo admitió, el señor Rukawa tuvo el valor de admitir que estaba equivocado, por eso Hanamichi creía que debía ser perdonado.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando el dueño del departamento entró. Abrió los ojos hasta sentir una caricia en su lastimado rostro.

—Kaede... – lo miro preocupado, su zorro estudiaba con cuidado su rostro, una furia creciente lo llenaba por dentro, Hana lo podía sentir en su respiración, perolomencionó – Bienvenido.

—Gracias. Quien te hizo esto? – Hanamichi movió su rostro de la mano que lo acariciaba con cuidado – No me vas a decir? – masculló molesto, siempre supo que solo uno de los estudiante a los que les daba sus "servicios" lo maltrataba, pero no sabia quien.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo – Kaede se levanto con los puños apretados, nunca había estado mas furioso en su vida, sentía rabia contra el o los malditos que tocaron a su Hana y ni siquiera quiso imaginarse todo lo que pudieron hacerle.

—Tienes que hacerlo, no importa lo que hayas sido en el pasado, quien te hizo "esto" debió respetarte...

—Kaede... lo siento, pero no puedo decirte – el zorro adivino lo que le había pasado con solo verlo, no le sorprendió, Hanamichi sabia lo rápido que era para sacar conclusiones.

—Maldita sea Hanamichi! – grito molesto – Por que no? – pregunto bajando la voz, no quería asustar mas a su intimidado novio.

Hanamichi bajo la cabeza, no le gustaba hacer enojar a Kaede, pero no podía decirle nada, no podía, le daba mucha vergüenza, además de que estaba seguro de que solo le causaría problemas a medio mundo.

—No deberías reclamarle a el – su padre cerro la puerta y espero su oportunidad de hablar.

—Entonces a quien? Y tu que haces aquí? – le pregunto serio y aun muy molesto, de alguna manera presintió que su padre había tenido algo que ver con lo que le había sucedido a su amado novio.

—Yo...

—Kaede déjalo hablar, no hagas nada hasta que termine quieres? - le rogó Hanamichi.

—Esta bien – cerro los ojos, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle del gran enojo que sentía en ese momento.

—Como debes imaginarte al igual que todos los que te rodean, también lo investigue – con su mirada señalo al pelirrojo.

—A Hanamichi?... te atreviste, pero te pedí que no lo hicieras!

—Ya lo había hecho cuando me lo pediste así que... el día que te fuiste, yo le pedí que... que se marchara de aquí y que no te buscara mas.

—Que has dicho? – lo miro con un odio creciente.

—Fue mi culpa, lo que le sucedió fue mi culpa, el se fue a su casa y esta mañana lo encontré "así"... – no quiso decir mas.

—Maldito! – en un segundo lo tenia enfrente – No tenias derecho! – lo levanto por el cuello de su camisa, estaba demasiado molesto con su padre, había confiado en él, se sentía traicionado – Te pedí que no lo hicieras! – le grito en la cara – No era necesario... – levanto su puño dispuesto a golpear a su padre mientras este no hacia nada – Eres un...

—NO Kaede! – Hanamichi logro levantarse y envolvió con su mano el puño de Kaede, mientras este se mantenía estático – El solo quería lo mejor para ti, muchas veces te dije que esto pasaría, tu lo sabias, te lo dije – la voz de Hanamichi y su calida mano sobre la suya lo hizo ver su realidad nuevamente.

—No tenia derecho – bajo su puño y soltó a su padre sin dejar de mirarlo con odio.

—Si lo tiene, porque es tu padre, y lo hizo por amor.

—No! – miro a Hanamichi – Lo hizo por egoísmo! Nunca me ha permitido tomar mis propias decisiones, nunca me ha dejado ser como quiero ser!

—Lo siento mucho hijo, eso no lo sabia – lo dijo cabizbajo.

—Ya no importa, ahora vete – le dio la espalda, realmente no sabia de lo que seria capaz si lo veía un minuto mas.

—Espero que algún día me perdones, tu también Hanamichi, adiós – se dio la media vuelta y emprendió su camino a casa.

—Largate Ya! – le grito estático.

Hanamichi ya no quiso meterse mas en el asunto, le costaba trabajo mantenerse de pie así que se recostó nuevamente en el sillón. Kaede se sentó cerca de el, pensativo y mirando a la nada.

—Kaede... no debiste hablarle así, es tu padre y te ama.

—No, solo ama su estatus, no somos ricos, pero tampoco somos de clase media, desde siempre ha querido tener a todos a sus pies y ser mas que los demás, siempre ha querido mantener la mejor reputación, por eso siempre me ha tenido vigilado, pero esto fue demasiado, no me pidas que lo perdone Hanamichi, no puedo ni quiero – sabia que alguna vez tenia que desahogarse, y le pareció el mejor momento y la mejor persona con quien hacerlo.

—Es tu padre. Te ama... y mucho – ese era su único argumento, pero el mas poderoso.

—Tal vez pero... yo ya no se que pensar...

—Date tiempo y después ya veremos que pasa, si? – lo abrazo y Hanamichi le correspondió igual.

Lo apretó demasiado fuerte haciendo que el pelirrojo gimiera de dolor, Kaede aflojo su abrazo recordando lo que le había sucedido a su novio, pero sabia que por mas que le preguntara tendría que averiguarlo solo.

* * *

N/A: Hola de nuevo, ya se que esta vez si me tarde, pero es que no había tenido mucho tiempo ni privacidad. Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios, me sorprendieron, je, je, a veces pienso que solo dos personas leen mi fic je, je, les agradezco mucho sus opiniones a Elena, inuyashaluchi, Reiko Noriko S.S, arli-chan, kaehana9, Hikaru Itsuko y espero no desilusionarlas con el capi, hasta prontito. 


	11. Chapter 11

Solo contigo

Por Nian

Para Soru

Advertencia: Lenguaje soez y violencia.

X.

Pasaron algunas días en los que Hanamichi tuvo que guardar reposo, no podía hacer nada y por lo tanto se sentía como un inútil y como un aprovechado cuando Kaede no le permitía hacer nada. No quería que se enojara con el, así que decidió obedecerle y se dedico a guardar reposo hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Kaede seguía molesto con su padre, había hablado sobre lo que a Hanamichi le sucedió con él pero este seguía hermético sobre el asunto, solo estaba seguro de dos cosas y la primera era que no había sido una sola persona la que le había hecho tanto daño a su novio.

Una noche interminable y con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza, decidió recurrir a la única fuente que sabía le podía dar la información que necesitaba aunque se sintiera incomodo al llamarlo.

—Si? – no era muy tarde pero la llamada le sorprendió enormemente.

—Necesito que me digas lo que sabes – El zorro nunca se andaba con rodeos.

—Esta bien, pero... el aun no te ha dicho nada?

—Por que crees que te estoy llamando? – su pregunta le dolió pero quería ayudar.

—Fue un chico de tu equipo, un tal...

—Mitsui! – recordó que no fue al entrenamiento de concentración excusándose al decir que su rodilla le dolía un día antes, para así tener su fin de semana libre.

—Si – le sorprendió la rapidez con la que su hijo descubrió al culpable pero no era el único – siento decirte esto pero otros dos lo acompañaban.

—Quien mas? – apretaba el auricular con demasiada fuerza, tenía deseos de deshacer en sus manos al tirador de tres puntos y a quien lo acompaño.

—Según mis fuentes uno de ellos se llama Tetsuo, y el otro es Norihota.

—Voy a matarlos – le susurró entre dientes, estaba colérico.

—Sabes por que los investigue, cierto?

—No estoy seguro.

—El doctor que revisó a Hanamichi, me dijo que había sido ultrajado, en su esfínter se encontraron restos de semen que no pertenecían a una sola persona. Hijo tienes que llevarlo con un medico a que le hagan los exámenes pertinentes, no querrás encontrarte con una horrible sorpresa en algunos días, meses o años, verdad?

Su hijo ya no pudo responderle, el señor Rukawa solo escucho a su hijo suspirar en dos ocasiones y después le colgó sin más.

Estuvo a punto de lanzar el mueble donde descansaba el teléfono por los aires, pero recordó que Hana dormía, así que no hizo nada, abrió la ventana de la cocina y respiro profundamente una y otra vez con los puños muy apretados solo hasta que logro calmarse, volvió a la cama con su amor.

Tenía que vengarse, lo que le habían hecho merecía ser purgado, sino en la cárcel, por lo menos en la calle. No pudo dormir. Abrazado al pelirrojo pensaba en la mejor forma de hacer sufrir a sus enemigos y hasta que su plan no tuvo fallos, pudo descansar con una maligna mueca parecía a una sonrisa en su rostro.

No le iba a decir nada a Hanamichi, estaba seguro de que haría lo imposible por impedirlo, como seguirlo hasta Shohoku y cuidarlo en todo momento.

Era jueves y después de desayunar con su amor tranquilamente, se despidió con un dulce beso, Hanamichi lo sintió diferente, pero no le dijo nada, solo esperaba que no se metiera en mas problemas con su padre, habían hablado de su relación rota, pero este jamás le respondió nada. El pelirrojo no se había rendido, estaba seguro de que en unos días mas Kaede perdonaría a su padre, tenia un buen corazón, además lo único que debía perdonarle era que fuera sobre protector, lo cual no era un pecado y mucho menos imperdonable.

Su llegada a la escuela no fue nada amigable, no se durmió en el camino, y buscaba con la mirada al malhechor que deseaba castigar sin piedad.

Los vio juntos, ambos habían reprobado el curso anterior y ahora se encontraban riendo con sus amigos de cualquier Idiotez, minutos antes del entrenamiento los observó con odio, aun tenia que esperar a que el entrenamiento terminara para vengarse por lo menos de Mitsui.

Durante el entrenamiento Rukawa no dejaba de atacar de alguna manera al sub capitán del equipo, lamentaba mucho que lo fuera, pero ya no lo respetaba, a cada minuto lo único que deseaba era destrozarle el cuerpo y la cara hasta que le pidiera perdón de rodillas a Hanamichi. Entendía la preocupación del pelirrojo, tenían prohibidas las peleas y si hacia algo en contra del sub capitán, era obvio que seria expulsado del equipo, lo tenia difícil, pero tenía un as bajo la manga, de esa forma jamás dejaría que el tirador de tres puntos saliera ileso de su encuentro, el cual se daría en unos cuantos minutos mas.

Terminó al fin el entrenamiento, el gimnasio quedo solo en segundos, ese día le toco a Mitsui cerrar, así que tuvo que esperar a que los alumnos de primer año terminaran el aseo, de igual manera Rukawa espero a que Mitsui saliera, sin olvidar dejar su bicicleta en un lugar seguro.

—Te reto – dijo Rukawa tan pronto lo vio salir del gimnasio y el otro un poco complacido con su petición acepto de inmediato, esperaba ganarle, su rodilla estaba perfectamente bien, pero siempre le servia de excusa cuando no deseaba entrenar mas.

La luz del día se había terminado, eran casi las 7 de lo noche y poca gente los miraba caminar juntos. Antes de llegar a la cancha en donde pensaban jugar, Rukawa obligo a Mitsui a pasar justamente frente a un callejón sin salida.

Kaede no pudo esperar mas para vengarse de Mitsui, así que tan pronto el costado de Mitsui estuvo frente a la entrada al callejón, le dio un buen empujón con su hombro derecho. El tirador de tres puntos no lo vio venir y callo de espalda sobre el duro asfalto, haciéndose daño.

—Que te pasa Imbécil? – cuestionó desde el suelo, la mirada de Rukawa no le intimidaba pero tirado en el suelo, le era difícil no sentirse preocupado por su comportamiento.

—Levántate maldito – le habló serio y con los puños apretados.

Lo hizo en segundos, no entendía el comportamiento de Rukawa, y comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—No debiste tocarlo con tus asquerosas manos – reclamó con una mirada asesina.

—De que estas hablando Idiota? – no podía evitar retroceder, Rukawa seguía siendo mas alto que el y tal vez mas fuerte.

—De Sakuragi – tomó con ambas manos las solapas de la chaqueta de Mitsui y lo levanto del suelo sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

—Ja, ja, a ese puto puedo hacerle lo que se me dé la gana! – le habló con desprecio y una mueca burlona en su rostro.

—CALLATE PERRO! – Rukawa rugió, lo levanto un poco mas y lo lanzó contra el asfalto con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba hacerlo pedazos.

El golpe que recibió al caer, le causo dolor en la espalda y las costillas, temía tener una rota, pero no le importo, se levantó con dificultad e intento golpear a Rukawa con su puño derecho.

Su golpe no llego a su destino, Kaede incrusto su puño en su estomago antes de que pudiera tocarlo, lo cual lo obligó a permanecer inclinado intentando recuperar la respiración.

—Mas te vale que no te le vuelvas a acercar o esta vez te matare!

—...Y... yo... te... ex...pul...saré... del... equipo – logro decir mientras recuperaba el aire perdido.

—Si intentas algo, le pediré a mi padre que presente las pruebas que tiene en tu contra y Hanamichi te denunciara por violación.

Mitsui consideró por un segundo lo que Rukawa le decía, se preguntó como pudo averiguarlo.

—Yo no lo viole!

—No mientas, tu y tus malditos amigos lo hicieron – se acerco señalándolo como el gran culpable que era.

—Es un maldito Puto y le gusta que lo tratemos así! – le gritó con una mano en su estomago, sin ver como nuevamente el puño derecho de Rukawa chocaba con fuerza esta vez contra su mejilla izquierda, derribándolo nuevamente.

—No es cierto! – le gritó rabioso, se agacho y jaló su cabellera notando que un hilillo de sangre escurría de su boca, mientras lo escuchaba respirar con dificultad – Defiéndete maldito – le recomendó y soltó su pelo dispuesto a darle la paliza de su vida, así esta vez no mentiría para no entrenar.

—Esta bien! – al fin volvió a levantarse con dificultad e intento ponerse en guardia.

Rukawa quiso sonreír pero no lo hizo, simplemente espero a que su sub capitán lanzara el primer golpe, listo para usarlo como su saco de boxeo.

Lanzó su puño izquierdo con todas sus fuerzas contra Rukawa pero este no llegó a su destino nuevamente, pues su pie se había estrellado contra su virilidad dejándolo fuera de combate casi por completo pero sin tocar el suelo. Rukawa rió esta vez y nuevamente alzo su pierna este vez levantando el cuerpo de Mitsui golpeando de nuevo su adolorido miembro lanzándolo contra la pared.

Hisashi Mitsui jamás creyó experimentar tanto dolor en su vida, creía que estaba a punto de morir, pues no podía normalizar su respiración y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Se acerco al tipo que yacía muy adolorido tirado en el suelo, nuevamente levantó su cabeza jalándolo por el pelo y le escupió con asco, Mitsui no alcanzó a cerrar los ojos, ya no podía moverse.

—Si te le vuelves a acercar, Te mato! – lo soltó, golpeándose la frente al caer – Y si me acusas con tu querido profesor Anzai, yo también le diré la verdad y esta vez créeme que ya no querrá conservarte en Shohoku – le habló de espaldas y se retiro mas tranquilo.

Mitsui no dijo nada, estaba demasiado adolorido, temía no poder caminar en algunas horas así que se quedo a descansar en la oscuridad de aquel húmedo callejón, lleno de basura.

Llegó a casa aun un poco excitado, compró un pastel y un ramo de rosas, tenía que celebrar la primera fase de su venganza aunque Hanamichi no quisiera ni pudiera disfrutarla, por que el sí quería hacerlo.

No se arrepentía y confiaba en que no seria delatado, aunque estaba seguro de que tendría que contárselo a Hanamichi, tal vez en el futuro.

* * *

N/A: Hola otra vez, ya se que esta vez me tarde mas, pero no me decidía como continuarlo, no se si castigué demasiado al villano, pero espero que les halla parecido suficiente, por que obviamente en este fic no puedo convertir al héroe de la historia en asesino, espero que me comprendan, además todavía faltan dos fases de la dulce venganza. Gracias por sus comentarios , me hacen muy feliz. 


	12. Chapter 12

Solo contigo

Por Nian

Para Soru

XI.

La mañana lucía clara, el cielo despejado, y el sol iluminaba el día gratamente, nada anunciaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder sobre la terraza del edificio donde Rukawa generalmente dormía a la hora del almuerzo.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado, los pasos del recién llegado eran silenciosos, sigiloso. Norihota tenia la determinación de tomar por sorpresa a Rukawa y después hacerlo polvo.

El As de Shohoku descansaba placidamente en su costado izquierdo, dándole la espalda a la puerta y por ende al recién llegado, dormía sin preocupaciones como cada día a la misma hora.

Norihota caminó hasta estar muy cerca del cuerpo uniformado sobre el suelo, tomo impulso con su pierna derecha hacia atrás y segundos después la soltó con todas sus fuerzas hacia delante, solo con el objetivo de estrellar su pie contra la espalda de Rukawa.

Su mueca de malignidad se mostraba en su rostro haciéndolo lucir tétrico mientras recordaba a su amigo, este lo había llamado para que lo recogiera muy cerca de su casa, pero no lucía nada bien, le sorprendió encontrarlo de esa manera pero mas le sorprendió el saber quien había causado todas sus heridas. Molesto con el compañero de equipo de su mejor amigo, decidió darle su merecido a la hora del almuerzo, cuando sabía que descansaba sobre la terraza de su edificio favorito cada mañana.

El pie de Norihota estaba a punto de estrellarse con todas sus fueras en la espina dorsal de Rukawa cuando este súbitamente rodó sobre el piso. El pie del mayor no toco al chico que por lo visto fingía dormir y en consecuencia cayó al piso aterrizando en su trasero.

Rukawa quiso reír, burlarse del caído, pero solo se puso de pie rápidamente, su plan estaba funcionando de maravilla, claro que ahora solo debía darle su merecido a uno de los malditos que habían abusado de su amor.

La caída había lastimado su cóccix, pues cayo completamente sentado con todo su peso sobre el duro piso, y parecía no poder recuperar el oxigeno que su cuerpo había expulsado.

Nuevamente Kaede quiso reír, pero lo evitó y esperó a que el chico mayor se recuperara y se levantara para nuevamente tirarlo al golpearlo en repetidas ocasiones con todas sus fuerzas, evitando que lo tocara en todo momento.

—Acaso quieres matarme? – preguntó al recuperar el aliento, ya de pie.

—Si – respondió sin rodeos y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Ja, ja después de todo tu putito de cabecera no es lo suficientemente hombre para defenderse solo he? – pregunto hiriente, sin esperar que la rápida mano cerrada de Kaede se estrellara contra su pómulo izquierdo.

—Tu también te arrepentirás de haberlo mancillado – lo amenazo con los puños cerrados, dispuesto a atacar o defenderse en cualquier momento.

—Bromeas, si lo tuviera enfrente lo haría otra vez ja, ja... solo para eso sirve – volvió a reírse despectivo, sin esperar un nuevo golpe en su mandíbula.

—No vuelvas a ofenderlo! – le grito enérgico, ya estaba cansado de escuchar solo ofensas para el pelirrojo.

Norihota se levanto del suelo sobándose la quijada, no esperaba una verdadera pelea pues estaba seguro de que lo tomaría por sorpresa, desafortunadamente el sorprendido había sido él mismo.

—Oblígame Zorro Estúpido! – levanto los puños dispuesto a atacar, lanzo el primer golpe y de inmediato un segundo, tercero, cuarto, alternando sus movimientos, haciendo que Rukawa retrocediera, pero sin lograr tocarlo.

Kaede aprovecho el cansancio del mayor y que estaba a punto de dar un paso mas al frente para flexionar sus rodillas y estrellar su puño derecho contra la barbilla de Norihota con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo volar por los aires y caer de espaldas pesadamente como un saco de patatas.

—No tienes que pedírmelo – respondió tarde, esperando que nuevamente su enemigo se levantara, al parecer no eran tan difícil vencer a este tampoco, pero no se confiaba en lo más mínimo.

Nuevamente y con mas energía, Norihota se levanto con la intención de taclear a Rukawa al golpear con el hombro su estomago. Lo hizo se lanzo con la cabeza recta pero estaba demasiado lejos por lo tanto el oji - azul lo vio venir y con toda la ventaja del mundo golpeo con su puño entre la cabeza y la nuca del mas alto cuando caminaba con el cuerpo inclinado, haciéndolo aterrizar esta vez con su frente y quedando semi inconciente, pero aun respirando dificultosamente.

Estaba seguro que podría reírse de esta experiencia por el resto de su vida, pero no lo hizo, solo introdujo sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón y le hablo al adolescente caído sin esperar que se levantara de nuevo.

—No quiero saber mas de ti y Hanamichi tampoco, así que será mejor que tu también te olvides de nosotros – pateo el cuerpo del mayor en busca de una respuesta y solo obtuvo un bajo gemido – Tomare eso como un "si". Hasta nunca – se volteo y bajo los escalones uno a uno, aguantándose las ganas de reír, de gritar y de volver con Hanamichi para celebrar una nueva victoria con el, pero faltaban muchas horas para eso, por lo menos ya no tenia que preocuparse por Mitsui y Norihota, aunque todavía le hervía la sangre al pensar en todo lo que Tetsuo pudo hacerle a su Hana.

Respiró tranquilo, todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, ahora solo necesitaba encontrar a Tetsuo y su pelirrojo amor sería vengado.

Una semana después de que Hanamichi había vuelto a vivir con Rukawa, le sirvió para sanar, tal vez no por completo físicamente pero internamente estaba mas que curado, su cuerpo aun no sanaba del todo pero se sentía muy bien, tanto, que había vuelto a sus actividades diarias, además en su cara ya no quedaban grandes marcas.

Toda la semana había pensado en muchas formas de decírselo, ya lo había intentado, abordar el tema de su padre no era fácil, Kaede lo evadía o lo dejaba solo y Hanamichi ya no sabia que hacer, así que esta vez decidió arriesgarse sin importar que tuviera que contarle todo lo que realmente había sucedido aquella terrible noche.

Tomaban té con galletas en la cocina, ambos sentados muy cerca del otro, Kaede estaba abrazado a Hanamichi mientras este le deba galletitas en la boca y de vez en cuando le besaba el cuello.

—Me haces cosquillas zorro – se hizo a un lado pero Kaede lo abrazó mas fuerte impidiéndole que se alejara de su lado, una vez que lo tubo cerca le plantó un beso muy apasionado.

—No quiero que me dejes nunca – después de separar sus labios, prácticamente le ordeno.

—Solo si... – quería ponerle condiciones, acaso tenia derecho, se pregunto a si mismo, Rukawa lo amaba y el deseaba ponerle condiciones?. De pronto se sintió como el verdadero aprovechado que el señor Rukawa creyó que era – Te lo prometo – un poco tarde se obligo a reaccionar.

—Que ibas a decir? – la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro del zorro se ensombreció de pronto, estaba conciente de que Hana no lo amaba, hasta ese momento no se lo había dicho aunque podía ver la adoración que le profesaba el pelirrojo reflejada todo el tiempo en sus ojos, o tal vez lo confundía con agradecimiento.

—Nada – disimuló la tristeza que de pronto lo invadió.

—No vamos a comenzar con problemas, verdad? – preguntó Kaede, con la cara seria pero lleno de curiosidad.

—Problemas? Que problemas, de que hablas zorro? – se levantó de donde tan placidamente estaba sentado, deshaciéndose de las manos de Rukawa.

—Dime lo ibas a decir... por favor – se levantó y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—No es mucho, solo que si tu... si tu te reconcilias con tu padre pues, estaremos mejor – logro decir nervioso.

—No después de lo sucedió por su culpa – sus ojos delataban enojo, aun estaba furioso y no quería disimular, a veces le parecía que el pelirrojo gozaba de un autoestima demasiado bajo.

—No fue su culpa – lo miro con ojos brillosos, preocupado – fue mía... fue mía – bajo la cara, avergonzado como siempre de su anterior trabajo – Kaede... el no tiene la culpa de mi torpeza...Yo no debí... abrir la puerta... y... – lo acepto al fin, cerró los ojos y respiro intranquilo, no estaba seguro si debía decirle todo lo que realmente le habían hecho.

—Tu pediste que te trataran "así"? – no quería saber, por eso lo interrumpió.

—No!... – de eso estaba seguro – Eso nunca, pero si no hubiera sucedido ese día... habría sucedido cualquier otro... Kaede, por favor, ponte un segundo en su lugar...

—Lo he hecho miles de veces y por mas que lo intento, no puedo entenderlo! – solo decía la verdad.

—Eso es por que tu me conoces... – se le acercó y levantó su rostro con sus dos manos – El no sabía nada de mi, era obvio que desconfiara de cualquiera que se acerque... a su "bebe" – le sonrió con ternura.

—No soy un bebe! – se alejó de Hanamichi, esta vez si gritó.

—Yo lo sé, eres todo un "hombre", pero para el... no.

—Aun estoy muy molesto con el, necesito mas tiempo...

—Mmm... esta bien, solo intenta que sea muy poquito, ok? – se le acercó de nuevo y esta vez puso sus manos sobre los hombros tensos de Rukawa, los cuales al sentir la suave caricia se relajaron.

—Si.

N/A: Hola de nuevo, ya se que esta vez si me tarde mucho, pero es que no sabia donde cortarle al capi o si seguir, bueno espero que les haya parecido justa la segunda fase de la venganza, todavía falta la tercera, gracias de antemano por sus comentarios y nos leemos despuecito .


	13. Chapter 13

Solo contigo

Por Nian

Para Soru

XII.

Una noche de luna llena los sorprendió sobre su cama aun viendo la televisión, no era tan tarde y la ventana estaba totalmente abierta.

Kaede se quedo mirando el perfil del pelirrojo con intensidad, la luz plateada de la luna lo hacia lucir etéreo, su linda silueta lo llenaba de ternura. Reír por las tonterías que veía hacer a uno de los personajes de su programa favorito lo hacían ver infantil, sin malicia, como siempre sonriendo con ingenuidad.

Apagó la televisión cuando terminó su programa, Kaede no se dio cuenta cuando sucedió, solo fue conciente de ello cuando Hana volteó a mirarlo con una linda sonrisa en su dorado rostro.

—No tienes sueño? – pregunto el risueño pelirrojo.

—No mucho – suspiró Rukawa e hipnotizado por la transparente mirada castaña de su amado, se sintió feliz de tenerlo junto a el, de ser posible para siempre – Te amo – puso su mano sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo enterneciéndose como nunca al poder distinguir con la luz de la luna un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas de Hanamichi, su novio.

—Yo... tmmfh – un sonido nasal fue todo lo que pudo emitir cuando sus labios fueron poseídos de pronto por el pelinegro.

Aceptó su beso desesperado hasta que su fuego se extinguió por unos segundos, solo cuando el oxigeno de sus pulmones se redujo a casi nada. Separaron sus rostros sonrojados y sus miradas brillantes se dijeron mas de lo que podían con palabras en un segundo.

Volvió a besar al pelirrojo, esta vez se posicionó sobre su cuerpo sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo entero. Hanamichi intentaba corresponder de la misma manera, mientras se encontraba en esa dulce atmósfera de ensueño.

Bajó con besos húmedos por su cuello hasta llegar a donde los botones de la pijama no le permitieron descender mas, por lo que con sus manos que ya acariciaban la piel debajo de la tela, decidió removerla del cuerpo de su novio, para darle rienda suelta a sus deseos y a los de Hanamichi.

—Espera! – el pelirrojo lo detuvo de pronto, distrayéndolo por unos segundos en los cuales no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, solo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

—Que pasa? – pregunto susurrante, pero inseguro.

—No me la quites – volvió a cubrir su cuerpo, rápidamente acomodando su pijama con sus manos.

—Por que, no quieres? – volvió a cuestionar mirándolo a los ojos, preocupado esta vez.

—Si, pero... – todavía tenia marcas en su torso, algunos raspones y rasguños además de moretones en su estomago, cintura y caderas – Es que...

—Perdón, yo me deje llevar, pero si no quieres no tenemos que hacerlo... – no estaba molesto pero si conciente de que 7 días tal vez no eran suficiente para sanar del todo, no después de lo que su novio había pasado.

—No es eso – no quería que Kaede se detuviera pero no quería mostrarle su cuerpo – Si quiero pero... – sonrojado aceptó que realmente deseaba estar con él, pero le avergonzaba mostrarse por completo en su estado – Todavía tengo algunas marcas y cicatrices y... no quiero que las veas – lo dijo bajito, sosteniendo la tela de su pijama, sin poder mirar a su zorro a la cara.

—Mejor lo dejaremos para cuando estés bien – le sonrió tranquilo, le parecio lo mejor y se recostó en la cama.

—Ya estoy bien! – alzó la voz con entusiasmo – es solo que... no quiero que me veas así – aceptó avergonzado.

—Por eso digo que lo haremos después, cuando te sientas bien y cómodo otra vez con tu cuerpo – le explicó con sencillez y paciencia.

—Pero... pero... si quiero – se sintió triste de pronto, no podía satisfacer a su zorro por una tontería y de alguna manera el que Kaede decidiera no continuar le hacia sentir lástima por si mismo.

—No te preocupes – para Rukawa no era tan importante, si Hanamichi no se sentía perfectamente bien no tenía caso que hicieran el amor a medias. Se acomodó mejor en la cama y cerró los ojos sin notar que su pelirrojo seguía intranquilo apretando la tela de su pijama.

Se sintió despreciado y hasta cierto punto inútil, ya tenía 5 semanas viviendo con su novio y hasta ese momento no habían intimado desde la ultima vez que le pagó por sexo, situación que lo llenó de ansiedad, por consecuencia su desesperación lo llevo a intentarlo una vez mas.

Desnudó su torso aun lastimado, con huellas de maltrato antes de descubrir a Kaede quien parecía ya estar soñando y deslizó con desesperación el pantalón del zorro revelando su virilidad, para segundos después intentar introducir en su boca el sexo de su novio, con la esperanza de concebirle una nueva erección.

—Que Rayos haces? – pregunto alarmado al sentir a Hanamichi actuar de una forma tan inesperada y desesperada , sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

—Yo... yo quería... – titubeó al hablar, se puso nervioso, ni siquiera el sabía lo que hacía.

—Tranquilízate por favor – levantó el rostro compungido del pelirrojo y lo abrazó con fuerza – no pasara nada si no lo hacemos esta noche – le habló bajito, intentando de cualquier modo posible calmar sus nervios. En ese momento reconsideró llevarlo con un psicólogo.

—Pero tu querías... – replicó molesto consigo mismo, mientras un nudo en su garganta se formaba.

—Pero tú no... – le miro a los ojos esperando una nueva replica – Y no te atrevas a contradecirme, que tu desesperación solo me hace pensar que tengo razón – continuo acariciándolo muy cerca de su pecho, intentando controlar su cuerpo que temblaba como una hoja .

—Yo Sí quería – le aseguró con desesperación, buscando su mirada.

—Shss, ya tranquilízate, no pasa nada, no estoy molesto y tu no debes preocuparte por algo tan simple, no de esta manera – seguía acariciándole la espalda, paciente.

—Pero tu querías y yo...

—No estas bien aun. No quiero presionarte y si sentiste que debías satisfacerme aun contra tu voluntad, siento decirte que... que necesitas ayudar profesional – al fin lo propuso esperando la reacción que obtuvo.

—Que, claro que no, Yo estoy bien, y... y... solo... solo quiero satisfacerte a ti, a nadie mas, te lo prometo – un par de lagrimitas cayeron de los ojitos castaños, su impotencia al no poder complacer a su novio lo hacían sentir peor, además de que se sentía bien con Kaede, era feliz, razón por la cual no entendía lo que el zorro le había dicho.

—Olvídate de eso, no es tan importante.

"Pero tu querías" no dejo de repetirlo por unos minutos, Kaede tuvo que asegurarle que el sexo no era tan necesario cuando en su relación estaba por encima de todo el amor, Hanamichi no lo entendió hasta que horas después de charlar sobre lo mismo el zorro al fin pudo desviarlo del tema al hablar sobre su situación con su padre.

Terminaron mas tranquilos pero Rukawa tuvo que prometerle a Hanamichi que hablaría con su padre pronto y que se reconciliaría con el, de ser posible al día siguiente.

N/A: Ya se que esperaban la tercer fase de la venganza pero por alguna extraña razón solo pude continuar este fic de esta forma, espero que les haya parecido entretenido y prometo tenerles el siguiente capitulo muy pronto. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ya forman parte de mi tesoro personal.


	14. Chapter 14

Solo contigo

Por Nian

Para Soru

XIII.

Caminaba con pies de plomo sobre las calles mas peligrosas de Kanagawa, casi a media noche. Esperaba encontrar de acuerdo a las fuentes de su padre al ultimo "intento de hombre" que se atrevió a lastimar a su Hana con una mirada asesina. Después de la noche anterior su odio creció contra todos aquellos que pudieron hacerle daño y esperaba desquitar su enojo en el cuerpo de Tetsuo.

Continuó caminando por donde las personas se vendían por las noches, en lugares donde los policías no hacían nada por evitar nuevos negocios fraudulentos.

Dio varias vueltas, hasta que unos sonidos parecidos a gemidos, le llamaron la atención, escucho que uno de ellos insultaba constantemente al chico que parecía intentar darle placer, y sin dudarlo se acercó.

—Sabía que te encontraría en un lugar digno de ti... – En un sucio callejón sin salida tras un restaurante abandonado, lleno de basura.

—Rukawa! – se sorprendió al verlo frente a él – Que demonios quieres? – sus amigos no habían podido localizarlo, por lo tanto no pudieron comunicarle la posibilidad de que el As de Shohoku lo estuviera buscando.

—Matarte – mientras lo decía Tetsuo lanzó al suelo al chico que estaba arrodillado frente a él y le pidió que se largara, su orden fue obedecida de inmediato.

—Inténtalo! – se acomodo sus ropas y se puso en posición de defensa, esperando un ataque por parte de Rukawa, con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

En forma de respuesta Kaede le lazó un golpe a la cara con el puño cerrado tan rápido como le fue posible, desafortunadamente su contendiente pudo detener su golpe con la palma de su mano.

Retiro su puño de la asquerosa mano de su enemigo con tanta rapidez como sus extremidades se lo permitieron y esta vez levanto su pierna en un ángulo de 90 grados esperando golpear posiblemente la única parte noble de su humanidad.

Las manos extendidas hacia abajo de Tetsuo, nuevamente le sirvieron como escudo y su cuerpo no fue tocado.

Kaede bajo su pie antes de que fuera atrapado, y una vez mas lanzó sus puños contra su enemigo alternándolos una y otra vez hasta poder asestarle por lo menos un golpe a uno de los tipos que tanto odiaba.

Tetsuo logró evadir algunos de los golpes que se dirigían a su rostro mas no a su cuerpo y al fin el duro puño de su atacante se estrelló contra sus costillas en su costado izquierdo, lo cual le causó un dolor importante en toda su humanidad.

—Espera! – con una mano en alto, en son de paz y otra en su costilla, pidió un respiro – Se puede saber por que haces esto?

—Si – respondió simple.

—Dímelo! – exigió saberlo.

—Es una venganza – saboreo las palabras.

—Que!

—Yo me cobraré lo que le hiciste a Sakuragi – dijo altivo y orgulloso.

—De que hablas? Yo no le hice nada! – se defendió muy convencido de su inocencia.

—Eso es lo que tu crees – entre dientes le respondió y nuevamente antes de que su contrincante pudiera rebatirlo se lanzó contra el, asestándole con una poderosa pierna un buen golpe en su entrepierna.

—No!... Espera!... yo no... – gritó al recibir ese golpe, y calló de rodillas ya que no pudo detener a su agresor a tiempo.

A Rukawa le habría encantando molerlo a golpes ya que estaba en el suelo y a su disposición, pero lo pensó mejor, y dio un paso hacia atrás, esperando a que el tipo que intentaba recuperar las fuerzas, se pusiera de pie nuevamente.

Tetsuo intuyó lo que el zorro deseaba que hiciera, así que quiso sorprenderlo al recuperar el aire sin levantarla cabeza y tosiendo para aliviar el dolor de sus costillas, y se lanzo contra su oponente casi inclinado por completo dirigiéndose al estomago del pelinegro, con la cabeza como arma de ataque.

Al observar el próximo ataque de su enemigo, actuó como la ultima ocasión que algo parecido le sucedió, solo que esta vez hizo algunos cambios en sus reacciones. Golpeó con su codo derecho la nuca de Tetsuo y una vez que este quedo boca abajo tirado sobre el sucio asfalto, pateó una y otra vez sus costillas, ensañándose con la que ya estaba lastimada, hasta que el tipo le pidió clemencia.

—Ya... no... por favor... – rogó con una mano en alto, seriamente lastimado, bajo la luz de una lámpara rota.

—Tu lo hiciste, tu te detuviste cuando él te lo pidió? – le pregunto con una profunda ira, con sus puños apretados y una mueca de asco y odio dirigida al pobre infeliz de Tetsuo.

—Que?... – no sabía a que se refería.

—Cuando Sakuragi te lo pidió, la ultima vez que lo viste... Lo recuerdas?... recuerdas lo que le hiciste maldito! – se agachó un poco y levanto su cabeza jalando su cabello solo para que este lo mirara – Te detuviste! – le grito mirándolo a los ojos, detectando en su mirada miedo y hasta cierto punto, un poco de arrepentimiento.

—No... – susurro bajando la cabeza cuando Rukawa aflojó su agarre y se dejó caer por completo, respirando con dificultad, esperando ya no recibir mas golpes en su amoratado cuerpo.

Kaede deseó golpearlo hasta convertirlo en polvo, pero no lo hizo, y bajo la poca luz sobre su cabeza, observo el cuerpo lastimado de su enemigo, buscando en su conciencia un poco de piedad por Tetsuo, si la encontró, desafortunadamente mientras observaba la piel magullada del mayor, una mancha rara cerca de su cuello le provocó una fuerte punzada en su pecho, sintió un mareo, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba imaginando, se convenció de que su vista estaba mal, así que se agachó y buscó en la piel del caído mas manchas de ese tipo, infelizmente las encontró.

Se levantó lleno de miedo y corrió hasta su departamento, donde Hanamichi tal vez aun se encontraba durmiendo. Estaba preocupado, recordó lo que su padre le recomendó y se culpó por no hacerlo de inmediato, pero es que no encontraba la manera de decirle a su adorado novio que sabía quienes lo habían lastimado y que por consecuencia era de extrema urgencia – ahora mas que nunca – que se hiciera los análisis pertinentes para conocer el verdadero estado de su salud física.

Tal vez debió decírselo antes, pero de haberle contado lo que pensaba hacer sabía que no le habría permitido hacerlo, estaba conciente de muchas cosas, pero jamás creyó tener que hacerlo con tanta desesperación, ahora debía confesarle todo lo que sabia, y exigirle a Hanamichi – aunque no lo deseara – examinarse por completo hasta estar tranquilos.

Era obvio que también debía pensar lo que tendría que hacer en caso de que Hanamichi resultara contagiado de algo que no podía ni siquiera imaginar, no podía se tan frío y calculador todo el tiempo y ahora, con la luz apagada, en la sala de su apartamento, pensaba en todos las consecuencias de aquel nefasto ataque del que su amado novio fue victima, odiando mas a cada segundo a los tres malditos que dañaron en mas de una forma el alma y el cuerpo de su pelirrojo.

N/A: No se si debí terminar el capi hasta aquí, pero me parecio que ya me estaba tardando mucho, así que espero muy pronto continuarlo. Muchas gracias chicas hermosas por sus reviews, ya saben que serán atesorados de por vida en mis recuerdos.


	15. Chapter 15

Solo contigo

Por Nian

Para Soru

XIV.

Pasó gran parte de la noche recostado dormitando en su sillón, incomodo pero sin sentir frío o sueño de verdad, solo podía sentir la angustia de no conocer la verdadera salud de su Hana, lo cual no solo lo hacia sentir impotente sino como el mas culpable, pues de no haber sido por su padre, nada malo habría pasado, era su razón ahora mas poderosa para no perdonarlo, para odiarlo por el resto de su vida si por su culpa su Hana dejaba el mundo de los vivos.

Unas suaves caricias en su frío rostro lo despertaron, abrió los ojos poco a poco, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver la dulce mirada del pelirrojo sobre su frente.

—Me dejaste solo... – se quejó con un adorable puchero, acurrucándose en el pecho de Rukawa.

—Lo siento – abrazó el cuerpo del pelirrojo y este se pegó mas a su pecho, abrazándolo con mas fuerza.

—Vamos a la cama? – propuso abrazado como una cría a su madre, como un bebe monito y Rukawa no pudo sentir mas ternura.

—OK – Kaede sonrió y se levanto con su amada carga sobre su pecho y caderas para dirigirse a su cama.

Dejó con cuidado el cuerpo de Hanamichi sobre su cama y lo besó con ternura posicionándose sobre el. Lentamente se despojó de su ropa y esta vez fue el quien se acurrucó sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, donde calidamente fue recibido con los brazos abiertos.

—A donde fuiste Kaede? – no pudo evitar preguntarle, tenía curiosidad.

—A visitar a mi padre.

—No es muy tarde para eso?

—No.

—Y?

—Y que?

—Ya te reconciliaste con el?

—Un poco.

—Je, je zorro tonto, eso que significa?

—Podemos hablar mañana? Tengo sueño – lo miró a los ojos suplicante.

—Mmm... OK! – aceptó y continuaron durmiendo sin problemas.

Kaede no podía poner atención ni en el entrenamiento, así que decidió excusarse con Miyagi y salió de Shohoku directamente a visitar a su doctor de cabecera, le explicó su situación con Hanamichi y este de inmediato le hizo una cita al día siguiente muy temprano, además de que le aseguro que tendría los resultados lo mas pronto posible y que no era necesario que le dijera la verdad a Hanamichi, podría decirle que simplemente deseaba saber como estaba de salud, aunque tal vez el pelirrojo sospecharía, así que mejor decidió decirle la verdad, sin perder el miedo de su reacción.

Seguía sin hablar mucho desde que llegó a casa, donde como siempre su adorado pelirrojo lo recibió con un beso y una hermosa sonrisa, le encantaba esa sensación de tranquilidad y armonía que se sentía en su departamento, era como si tuviera una familia nueva y calida, solo el pelirrojo era capaz de hacerle sentir calor de hogar con su sola presencia en su casa y eso lo hacia feliz, pero al mismo tiempo lo ponía triste, porque ya era hora de decirle aquello que ya sabia, aquello que aun no estaba seguro pero que podría destruir sus vidas de ser verdad.

—Te concerté una cita con mi doctor para mañana temprano – dijo mientras observaba la espalda de Hanamichi moverse en la cocina, mientras lavaba los platos de la cena.

—Que?... – volteó a mirarlo a los ojos – A mi?... porque?... – no entendía lo que sucedía en ese momento, estaba sorprendido y alarmado.

—Necesitamos estar seguros de que estas bien – se levantó y puso sus manos sobre los brazos de su amor.

—Estoy bien – le dio la espalda sonriendo con nerviosismo, no quería pensar en las razones por las que Kaede le pedía ir con un doctor.

—No puedes estar seguro, no después de lo que... vi – la garganta se le secó, podía sentir el miedo en el aire.

—Que viste? – le preguntó con la cabeza agachada, tenía miedo.

—Que Tetsuo esta enfermo – lo dijo en su susurro.

—Enfermo!... enfermo de que, tiene gripe, tos, pulmonía? – una incertidumbre se instaló en su pecho punzándole, era como si su corazón hubiera sido herido.

—No lo sé, solo se que tiene una enfermedad que se transmite por... por vía sexual o...

—No es cierto! – le gritó a la cara y sus ojos se pusieron rojos, deseaba llorar, tenía mucho miedo.

—No estoy seguro – Kaede le hablaba con paciencia, bajito, tranquilo – Por eso quiero que te hagas todos los exámenes pertinentes hasta que estemos seguros de que estas bien – nuevamente quiso abrazarlo pero Hana se soltó violentamente de sus brazos, alejándose.

—ESTOY BIEN! – le gritó con los ojos acuosos y lleno de miedo.

—No lo sabemos!... – no quería perder la paciencia pero era necesario que le hiciera entender lo que podría pasarle – Hana por favor, se lo que te sucedió, mi padre me lo dijo...

—El no sabe nada! – dijo desesperado.

—Solo sabe que... sabe que la ultima vez que "estuviste" con esos tipos... ellos no usaron protección al... tu ya sabes a lo que me refiero...

—No... solo fue una vez... – se negaba a creer que pudiera estar enfermo, pero sabía que Kaede no tendría porque mentirle.

—Eso no importa.

—Tetsuo no esta enfermo!

—Eso no lo sabemos, no sabemos nada, no tenemos la certeza de nada! – perdió el control por un momento, pero después intentó nuevamente tomar las manos frías y mojadas de su novio para darle fuerza.

—Solo fue una vez, no puedo estar enfermo... – dos gruesas lagrimas asomaban en sus ojitos color café sin caer aun.

—Por eso debemos hacerte esos exámenes... – nuevamente le hablo bajito, intentando no quitarle la esperanza de una vida mucho mejor de la que llegó a tener – Por favor... –le rogó esperanzado – por favor... Te amo... – poco a poco lo rodeó con sus brazos y al fin Hanamichi cedió.

—Tengo miedo – sus lagrimas cayeron al fin y se abrazó a Rukawa con fuerza, admitiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero sin perder sus esperanzas.

—No te abandonaré nunca, lo juro – lo abrazó mas fuerte y le beso el cabello, sin dejar de acariciarlo, reiterándole su amor – Te amo, te amo.

—Yo también – alzo el rostro y con una triste sonrisa se dejo besar.

Pasaron lo que quedaba del día y la noche abrazados, pero sin dormir, los dos pensaban en mil cosas hasta que el salir del sol les anunció que un nuevo día había comenzado.

Se levantaron sin decirse mucho entre si, pero no era necesario, sabían lo que tenían que hacer y así lo hicieron, siempre llenos de esperanzas.

Como el doctor les prometió, los resultados estuvieron listos en poco tiempo, ya solo era cuestión de esperar su llamado.

Hanamichi estaba muy nervioso, pero veía sin realmente ver un partido de basketball en la televisión, esperando a que el Medico de Kaede les llamara, de igual manera el pelinegro intentaba pensar con optimismo sin dejar de ver el reloj.

El teléfono sonó y Kaede levantó el auricular al ver que Hana se cubría la cara. No tuvo que esperar mucho pues en segundos supo lo que tan preocupado lo había tenido en muchos días. Colgó el teléfono agradeciendo la noticia recibida y descubrió la cara de su amor con una sonrisa nunca antes vista en su rostro.

—Estas bien – dijo Kaede y Hanamichi entendió en un segundo lo que quiso decir, pues no lo dijo en forma de pregunta.

—Estas seguro? – preguntó por inercia y Kaede le volvió a sonreír sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—El doctor dijo que solo tienes un poco de anemia, pero nada mas – le aseguró con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—Kaede! – gritó Hana y se lanzó a sus brazos con los ojos húmedos pero con una gran sonrisa.

Ahora estaba seguro de que había recibido una segunda oportunidad, solo esperaba no echar a perder su vida nunca mas, y que Kaede nuca lo dejara de amar.

N/A: Hola, ya se que esta vez me tarde demasiado, pero es que no había tenido tiempo de continuar escribiendo. Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, me han hecho extrasupermega feliz! Je, je, espero que les haya gustado el capi y sus opiniones con muchas ansias, y estoy segura de que muy pronto terminare este fic. Besitos a todas!


	16. Chapter 16

Solo contigo

Por Nian

Para Soru

XV.

Casi se terminaba el curso escolar, no faltaba mucho para que Kaede terminara su segundo año de preparatoria y como lo supuso, llegó el momento en el que le ofrecieron ser capitán en su tercer año como jugador titular, lo cual lo hacia feliz, porque ahora podría darse el lujo de permitirle a Hanamichi la entrada al equipo sin pedirle nada, solo el mismo entusiasmo que siempre demostró desde que entró a Shohoku.

Hanamichi fue a visitar a su madre tan a menudo como le era posible y como lo esperaba desde hacía casi un año sus mejorías eran cada día mas notables, tenía que agradecerle a la vida el haber encontrado a Kaede Rukawa en su vida, pero estaba muy agradecido con Kamisama porque el mismo tenía buena salud y su madre pronto saldría del hospital.

Estaba tan feliz que decidió salir de compras y hacer una cena especial para Kaede, por que era gracias a el y a sus padres que Hanamichi y su familia estaban bien y mejor cada día.

Recordaba que Kaede le había dicho que se había reconciliado "un poco" con su padre, así que decidió invitarlo a el y a su suegra también. Estaba dispuesto a cocinar mejor que nunca y a tener una hermosa velada en la que les comunicaría que su madre próximamente saldría del hospital.

Horas antes de que los padres de Kaede llegaran en un día cualquiera después de la escuela, Hanamichi decidió comunicarle a su novio que sus padres llegarían en algunas horas y que por lo tanto debía ayudarle un poco en la cocina. Kaede no supo que responder, no creyó lo que el pelirrojo le decía, claro que cuando Hanamichi lo mando a

su habitación a cambiarse entonces reaccionó.

—Que significa esto?

—Significa lo que dije, ve a tu habitación a cambiarte y vuelve aquí para que me ayudes a poner la mesa.

—Bromeas, sabes que aun no me reconcilio con mi padre, no puedes pedirme que lo vea como si nada hubiera pasado – pregunto un poco alarmado.

—Tu me dijiste que ya habías arreglado los problemas con tu padre? – respondió inocentemente.

—Dije que "un poco".

—Es lo mismo.

—Rayos Hanamichi! – expreso su molestia y el pelirrojo de inmediato se acerco hasta el y puso sus manos suavemente sobre sus pectorales con una cara cachorrito abandonado.

—Es una buena ocasión Kaede – lo miro acariciante – por favor, además tengo algo importante que comunicarles – comento muy emocionado.

—Que cosa?

—No seas curioso y respeta mi sorpresa – se acerco mas y lo abrazo cariñoso – Por favor Kaede, ayúdame a hacer una linda cena, muy especial, si? – pidió acariciando suavemente su cabello y su deseo fue concedido.

—Y si no funciona? – alcanzo a razonar embriagado con la dulce forma en la que su novio le pedía cualquier cosa.

—Tiene que funcionar, además Yo estoy bien. Tu padre no tiene ninguna culpa, que purgar. ESTOY BIEN! – le aclaró mirándolo a los ojos.

El pelinegro al fin accedió y se dirigió a su habitación, además de que hizo todo lo que su pelirrojo adorado le pidió.

Horas después los señores Rukawa tocaron a la puerta y fue Kaede el encargado de abrirles.

—Hola hijo! – lo saludo su madre tan efusivamente como siempre y se introdujo a la cocina directamente, dejando a su esposo e hijo en la entrada del departamento con un silencio bastante elocuente.

—Adelante – dijo Kaede y el señor Rukawa obedeció.

—Y... como estas?... Supe que Hanamichi esta fuera de peligro, es decir... – intentaba con nerviosismo establecer una conversación.

—Si – respondió con seriedad y agregó – sí el esta bien, yo estoy bien.

—Me alegro y... Te prometo que no volveré a entrometerme en tu vida.

—Solo si cumples volveremos a tener la relación de antes, o tal vez una mejor.

—Tienes razón. Te prometo que haré lo posible por mantenerme al margen de tu vida, aunque será muy difícil si tomamos en cuenta que eres un chiquillo de 16 y que...

—Soy un hombre padre, acaso no te lo he demostrado? – replicó un poco molesto.

—Si... en eso tienes razón, pero debes entender que eres mi hijo y como tal quiero protegerte... – le dolía ese rompimiento desde que Kaede decidió ser independiente pero nunca expreso su desacuerdo – Aun... claro que solo te daré lo que me pidas ya que has demostrado ser muy responsable – eso le daba orgullo – Claro que eso no significa que hayas dejado de ser "mi hijo" – concluyó con una sonrisa.

—En eso...tú tienes razón – lo acepto al fin y le dedico una simple sonrisa – Gracias.

—Entonces ya estamos bien – un leve asentimiento en el rostro de su hijo lo hizo sonreír sintiéndose mucho mas ligero.

Minutos después los cuatro disfrutaban una deliciosa cena, ignorando la conversación entre los hombres Rukawa.

Hanamichi estaba muy entusiasmado, tenía algo importante que contarles a su familia adoptiva y a su novio, no sabia por donde empezar.

—Mi madre saldrá del hospital en dos semanas! – interrumpió a los comensales con su anuncio, realmente estaba rebosante de felicidad.

—Que bien! – dijo la señora Rukawa pero de inmediato un montón de ideas relacionadas con que su hijo se quedaría solo, acudieron a su cabeza, tornando su mueca de agrado en una de desconcierto.

—Nos alegra saberlo Hanamichi – dijo el señor Rukawa al notar que la felicidad de su esposa disminuía y que Kaede seguía sin decir nada.

—Gracias, esta tarde me lo dijo el doctor y estoy muy feliz! je, je... – hasta ese momento no había notado la poca alegría de los demás a su alrededor.

—Ya pensaste en donde vivirán?

—Yuelin, por favor!

—Dejaras a mi hijo?

—Que?.. por que?

—Traerás a tu madre aquí, o te iras con ella a tu casa?

—Bu-bueno... en realidad no lo había pensado – llevo su mano a su nuca, jamás había tomado en cuenta lo que la madre de su novio le decía.

—Ya veo, entonces te olvidaste de mi hijo?

—Madre! por favor, no hagas ese tipo de comentarios.

—Claro que no me olvidé de Kaede, es solo que no había pensado en... nada...

—Lo siento Hanamichi, pero si te vuelves a tu casa, necesitas pensar en quien pagara tus gastos ahora, no tienes otro trabajo o si?

—Silencio madre!

—Solo quiero saber que tanto te ama!

—Su madre estará convaleciente, tiene que estar con ella y si el me lo permite yo...

—No, no voy a permitir que sigas pagando mis gastos si ya no hago nada para ti – lo miro a los ojos con tristeza, no quería dejarlo.

—No, Hanamichi esto no significa que debamos modificar nuestras vidas, puedes seguir

viniendo a mi casa y trabajar por unas horas... – no le agradaba el rumbo que la "buena

noticia" de Hanamichi estaba tomando, culpaba a su madre por eso.

—O puedes traer a tu madre aquí hasta que este lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a

trabajar – propuso el señor Rukawa y todos lo miraron con interés.

—Que? – dijo Hanamichi considerándolo por unos minutos.

—Es una buena idea – lo consideró Kaede.

—Esposo mío, esta es la mejor idea que has tenido en años! – lo felicito su esposa con

efusividad.

—Piénsalo por favor – tomo las manos de su novio entre las suyas y miro con aprobación inmediata.

—No lo se, tendré que proponérselo a Mama – el pelirrojo un poco dubitativo lo pensó

mas seriamente.

—Si, hazlo! y si no quiere yo la convenceré – dijo la señora Rukawa confiando en su

poder de persuasión, realmente no deseaba que Hanamichi dejara solo a su hijo.

—No creo que ella quiera ser otra carga para ti – miro a su novio seguro de que sus

argumentos no seria suficientes para que el dejara de insistir y convencerlo de que lo mejor era que estuvieran juntos los tres.

—No son una carga Hanamichi, ni tu, ni ella, y mucho menos los dos juntos.

—Además ya es hora de que Kaede se acostumbre a su suegra! – dijo Yuelin con una

sonrisa.

—Se lo diremos mañana – un sonriente Hanamichi lo anunció y todos los Rukawa celebraron su decisión con un infinito agrado.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en total armonía y llena de planes. Horas después

Hanamichi y Kaede se preparaban a dormir, muy tranquilos y un poco cansados después de tantas emociones en un solo día.

TBC

* * *

Hola de nuevo, ya se que esta vez me tarde demasiado, pero tengo una buena excusa (me dio varicela je, je), espero que les haya gustado un poco la continuación, ya pronto viene el ultimo lemon y posiblemente el ultimo capitulo, así que les agradezco desde ahora su audiencia, gracias a todas, les prometo que responderé sus reviews tan pronto tenga tiempo, gracias otra vez y feliz inicio de junio. 


	17. Chapter 17

Solo contigo

Por Nian

Para Soru

XVI.

Todo estaba listo. La habitación para su madre y todo lo necesario para cuidarla día y noche, la esperaba con ansias y es que ahora todo parecía ir tan bien que temía que fuera un sueño, se quito esa idea de la mente con la seguridad de que todo era palpable.

Le preocupaba un poco Kaede, tal vez ya no le pondría tanta atención, pero Hanamichi estaba seguro de que entendía que solo seria por unas semanas y después tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo juntos, además su madre estaba cada vez mejor.

Ella era admirable, era como una de esas personas que después de una caída se levanta con mucha mas fuerza y volvía a la vida de una manera poco común. Hanamichi estaba tan feliz, que no podía pedirle más a la vida. Aunque su pasado en el último año no había sido exactamente algo de lo que pudiera sentirse orgulloso – sencillamente no lo estaba y aunque no había sido una manera honrada de pagar sus deudas y otros gastos – por lo menos había conocido mejor al zorro, lo cual le permitió dejar esta desagradable vida que terminó muy mal.

El ya estaba en perfectas condiciones, su cuerpo volvía a ser como antes, subió de peso y lucia mas saludable como todo un… no ya no se sentía como un tensai, ahora era un amo de llaves que amaba a su novio y que vivía con el para ayudarse a si mismo y a su familia, lo que hacia por el, su forma de corresponderle era demasiado sutil, era muy poco y hasta ahora no habían hecho el amor, y no lo sentía como su obligación pero comenzaba a hacerle falta sentir su afecto de una forma mas física.

Era tan extraño, parecía que Kaede no lo quería tocar, no lo buscaba ahora que ya no era un prostituto, se preguntaba por que y le dolía. Ahora lo besaba y en ocasiones se le encimaba como deseando algo mas pero… se detenía y se iba a dormir o al baño, bueno en realidad siempre se iba al baño y después a dormir, pero Hanamichi quería estar con el, quería sentir sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo, quería que le hiciera el amor!, como antes, como la primera vez.

Su primera vez fue tan dulce, le dejo un bello y tierno recuerdo y deseaba guardarlo en su mente. Kaede estaba nervioso, pero fue suave. Le hubiera encantado perder su virginidad con el, haberlo tenido como su primer cliente, desafortunadamente, no pudo escoger y aunque en ocasiones se sentía como basura no había razones para quedarse en el pasado, el futuro había comenzado y a Hanamichi Sakuragi se le había dado una segundo oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar.

El recuerdo de su primera vez con Kaede lo a bordo de nuevo, lo hizo sonrojar, lo hizo recordar…

———— FLASH BACK ————

—Estas seguro de esto Rukawa? – pregunto por enésima vez un pelirrojo nervioso sin poderlo mirar a los ojos.

—Ss-ssi – titubeo, no debía, se reprendió, deba mostrarse seguro y confiado, tenia que hacerlo pues el pelirrojo le advirtió que no aceptaría el pago a menos que se consumara la "transacción", eso lo asusto un poco, aun así, sabia que no seria difícil conseguir una erección en su cuerpo, la tenia cuando se ponía a pensar en el pelirrojo desnudo, aunque seguía temblando.

Abrió la puerta y le permitió la entrada al pelirrojo, entro después que el.

—Quieres beber algo o …?

—No, estoy bien – le sonrió y con pasos lentos se le acerco, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros con la luz apagada y le pregunto de nuevo – te gusta besar… en la boca?

—La boca?... si! – se apresuro a responder, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de besar a al pelirrojo.

Kaede se acerco esta vez y Hana se quedo quieto, cerró sus ojos y le permitió al moreno rozar sus labios, eran calidos y suaves, muy suaves. Su movimiento era agradable, se imaginaba que el zorro no era virgen pero su beso le pareció el de un primerizo, eso le gusto, le mostró una faceta que no conocía del zorro y eso le dio una linda ilusión.

Sonrió cuando las manos de Rukawa se apretaron con fuerza a su cintura, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca, lo hizo sentir deseado. Su boca devoro la suya mas tarde con hambre, cuando introdujo su lengua en su boca y cuando jugo con la suya sonrió dentro de si, se sintió tan dulce, no se sintió como un objeto sino como el complemento de otra persona, sonreía internamente, esa otra persona era buena y después de todo no parecía odiarlo ni siquiera un poquito.

Se dejo llevar a la habitación, el pelinegro lo recostó en su cama con suavidad sin dejar de besarlo, lo miraba a los ojos insistentemente con deseo, con mucha ternura, no quería esconderle nada. Hanamichi seguía sonriendo, por primera vez se sentía cómodo. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando probablemente como el del zorro.

Correspondió a cada uno de sus besos y sus caricias, gimiendo suavemente, ronroneando como un tierno gatito, demandando más, mucho más de lo que zorro le podía dar, su cuerpo y su amor.

El pelinegro beso su cuerpo entero y de nuevo volvió a su boca, pero cuando ya no supo que hacer, Hanamichi se levanto un poco ya desnudo y le pidió con la mirada la oportunidad de continuar por el, obviamente le zorro acepto.

Rukawa se sentó, Hanamichi hizo lo mismo sobre su regazo, rozando con sus nalgas el miembro endurecido aun cubierto por la fina tela de su calzoncillo, lo siguió besando y con besos traviesos cubrió su pecho, hasta llegar a la palpitante erección del moreno. Hana se movía con maestra descubriendo la hombría de su cliente. Se maravillo al verlo en todo su esplendor, tan entregado, esa no era una noche cualquiera.

Le dio un poco de vergüenza al principio aun así logro hacer gruñir al zorro de una manera sexy al darle un poco de sexo oral, pero antes de llegar mas lejos este levanto su rostro con ambas manos y nuevamente lo beso apasionadamente, lo acerco a el tomándolo con fuerza por la cintura, esperó que lo entendiera y aunque hanamichi se sentía en las nubes aun así entendió lo que deseaba. Se lubrico con lo que tenía en su bolsillo del pantalón tan rápido como pudo, aunque ya estaba listo por que realmente lo deseaba. Tomo el pene de Rukawa, le puso un condón con sensualidad y lo dirigió a su dilatada entrada con suavidad, emitiendo un largo gemido de satisfacción.

—Hanaaa… – el zorro también gimió su nombre, estaba sintiendo el placer mas intenso de su vida.

—Si? – respondió el pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados, intentando absorber todo lo que podía con esa primera embestida – te… gusta?

—Ohooo!... siiii, sigue por favor – rogó intentando tener los ojos abiertos, pero no podía.

—A-jaaa… - bajo un poco más, hasta que lo tuvo dentro por completo.

Respiraba con dificultad, pero no se movió, tenía que acostumbrase un poco, solo unos segundos más y lograría aquel gran placer que nunca antes sintió como ahora.

Kaede no se forzó dentro de su cuerpo, lo trataba con cuidado, era un "caballero", hasta ese momento Hana comprendió el verdadero significado de la palabra y se sentía bien ser tratado así, con cuidado, con delicadeza.

Comenzó a subir y bajar al sentirse listo, poco a poco, apoyándose con sus manos sobre las fuertes piernas de Rukawa subía y bajaba con lentitud, mientras este lo miraba embelezado, no quería terminar, quería seguir, tenerlo así era lo mejor que le hubiera podido pasar en años, aun así no pudo evitar terminar muy rápido, porque aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie, Kaede Rukawa era virgen, por lo tanto no podía exigirse mas.

Se abrazo fuertemente al delgado cuerpo del pelirrojo y terminó con un gemido apenado, no pudo evitarlo.

—Lo siento! – se disculpó después de unos segundos, estaba tan molesto consigo mismo.

—No te preocupes – sonrío el pelirrojo enternecido – Esto no es el final – lo beso nuevamente y apretó con sus músculos el ahora flácido miembro del zorro.

—Ohoo – el zorro se sintió morir, pero los besos de Hanamichi no lo dejaron desfallecer, el quería mas, mucho mas.

Comenzó a moverse otra vez, de arriba abajo, excitando, incitando al pelinegro, frotándose contra el, sin dejar su boca, gimiendo su nombre esperando lo que segundos después obtuvo.

—Me encantas – dijo Hana, y el zorro sonrió, jamás creyó escuchar eso de él.

Se hizo grande en su interior, crecía cada vez mas, y se hacia mas osado, mas apasionado, esta ves fue Hanamichi quien se sorprendió pues los movimientos bajo su cuerpo eran mas fuertes, mas necesitados, el zorro lo estaba poseyendo justamente como el pelirrojo quería.

Se sostuvo de sus hombros mientras era levantado por las caderas cada vez mas rápido, tocando con insistencia y fuerza su punto más sensible.

—Hanamichi… - gimió su nombre en su oído y lo beso con ganas de no dejarlo jamás – Yo... ahh – deseaba decirle lo que sentía realmente por el pero no pudo, su deseo era mas grande.

Su pasión creció, un Rukawa desinhibido era más fogoso de lo que el pelirrojo esperaba. Lo sorprendió de nuevo, lo levanto y lo recostó de sobre la cama imponiendo un nuevo ritmo, creciente y apasionado sin dejar de besarlo.

Hanamichi estaba obteniendo un placer inesperado y mientras el zorro lo embestía el se masturbaba esperando la culminación de ambos. Segundos después Kaede se derrumbo sobre su cuerpo con la respiración acelerada y sin fuerzas.

Se quedaron así un poco mas, segundos después al moverse se dio cuenta de que su anfitrión estaba dormido. Se enterneció al mirarlo dormir como angelito. Solo con Kaede se había sentido "así", había sentido placer y todo fue tan natural que no podía creerlo, la verdad era que deseaba repetir aunque no esa noche.

—Solo contigo me he sentido así – se permitió confesarle al bello durmiente pero ya no lo escucho.

No quería auto pagarse así que decidió quedarse a dormir y cobrar al día siguiente.

———— END FLASH BACK ————

Hanamichi nunca ponía muchas excusas cuando se trataba de Kaede, simplemente acudía cuando se lo pedía, no había razón para no hacerlo, ningún desagrado, solo besos y sexo desenfrenado, sin muchas palabras, solo las necesarias pues así fue como lo pactaron y en ocasiones jueguitos de caricias y sonrisas.

Nunca quiso perder eso, pero ser pareja los hacia distintos hasta Hana era menos atrevido y no sabia si estaba bien, lo pensó hasta aburrirse de lo mismo y tomo por ultimo la decisión de hablar con Kaede.

Llego mas tarde de lo habitual y Hana estuvo en la puerta como siempre esperándolo para darle la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

Kaede soltó su bolso deportivo y le sonrió mientras daba el último paso que lo acercaría a su rostro y a sus labios para besarle como siempre.

—Estas muy cansado? - pegunto al verlo con los ojos entre cerrados

—Un poco – aun así sonrió – pero no me iré a dormir, tengo hambre, que hiciste de comer? – se dirigió a la cocina y cenaron juntos, charlando sobre su futuro, pero sin tocar aquel tema que Hana ya no podía callar.

Esperaría un día mas, ya solo faltaban 2 para que su madre llegara a casa y tal vez no tendrían tanta libertad para intimar, se sonrojo con el pensamiento mientras miraba a Kaede dormir, pero no quería molestarlo con algo tan superficial, acaricio su rostro y se quedo dormido a su lado.

TBC.

* * *

N/A: Hola!, ya volví je, je, que les pareció el lemon je, je, haré otro en el siguiente capi, espero que también les guste, y bueno creo que ya estamos demasiado cerca del final. Besitos y gracias a quien todavía lee . 


End file.
